Ultimate Sin
by ReixGaara
Summary: Kakashi is on his most dangerous assignment yet. Can the beautiful young brunette prostitute help him bring down the child sex ring or will kakashi give in to his disturbing new desires. kakairu, shouta, yaoi, D/s, violence, rape
1. Ultimate betrayal

Ultimate Sin

Ultimate Sin

Warning: Shouta! There will be underage sex in this fic, though I'll try to keep it as non graphic as possible. Swearing and some masturbation. It's the first chapter so not much else.

Discaimer: I don't own Naruto and I don't make money from writing these stories. This is solely to feed my obsession.

A/N: Okay, this story has been on my mind for a little while and since I can't seem to get anything done on my other fics I thought I'd put out the first chapter…which actually falls somewhere in the middle of the story, and see what reaction I get. The chapters will be short but that means I'll probably update this one regularly as I can pump out a chapter in a couple of hours or so depending on the length. Hope you like it and please give me some feed back.

Ultimate Betrayal

So this was it. This was the light at the end of his long dark tunnel. Iruka pressed his back into the stone corner of his cell, trying to block out the leers and cat calls that were coming from the disgusting faces on either side of him. He couldn't help but feel betrayed, betrayed and horribly alone. He'd gotten so used to having the man around him, feeding off the strength that the bizarre man seemed to exude. Now he was alone and scared with lecherous faces peering through the bars as at him.

Hazarding a glance up one of the men leering at him pulled his cock out, stroking it and hissing at him.

"Come and get it, Whore. That's all you do, right?" Iruka buried his face in his knees and fisting his hair he tried to push back the tears and sob that was threatening to tear from his throat.

'How could he do this to me? At least at the club had rules. Not many but at least there were people around to make sure that he didn't end up dead. None of the guards seemed to give a damn in here.' He could hear grunts coming from the pig who'd exposed himself's cell and he carefully peered up through his hair only to see the man climax all over the floor of his tiny room. This time he couldn't hold back the sob of despair and he heard the grotesque man chuckle darkly.

"Welcome to jail, fish. Four days before your bail hearing, right? Why don't you come over here and clean me off? Something to make the time go faster." Iruka began to cry in earnest, his sobs making the men on either side of him laugh heartily. The word fish was screamed at him from down the entire hall.

"Yeah that's it, fish. Cry and scream for us. That's how we like it."

The sharp wrap of a club on the bars of a cell and a harsh yell from the guard shut them up pretty quickly but Iruka didn't get up. He didn't even raise his head, instead sobbing without reservation into his orange clad knees. His head only lifted when the authoritative voice of the guard addressed him.

"Whore, you've got a visitor."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi emptied his pockets and took off his belt before being led through the many locked gates that separated him and the young man that he'd fallen completely in love with. Guilt was already making his palms sweat and he wiped them on his pants, trying to remain calm. Iruka shouldn't have even been here. It was his fault that a victim hand ended up here in the first place. After all the beautiful brunette had done for him, after everything he'd promised the delicate, naïve boy, he'd failed to protect him.

The guard opened the last gate into the raucous cellblock, the inmates jeering at someone down the line. He had a good idea as to whom and it made his blood boil and his stomach clench in remorse.

"Yeah that's it, fish. Cry and scream for us. That's how we like it." Kakashi gritted his teeth, relieved when the guard began to calm the prisoners down. His chest clenched when the quivering form of his lover finally came into view. Iruka looked terrible, sobbing his eyes out in the sheltered, concrete corner of his cell.

"Whore, you've got a visitor." Kakashi fisted his hands so tightly his nails dug into his palms.

"Don't ever call him that again," he hissed to the guard who simply shrugged and stepped back from the bars. Kakashi's heart broke into a thousand pieces as the reddened eyes lifted to him and for a brief moment he could see what he'd done to the startlingly innocent man in the usually warm brown orbs. But then it was gone and Iruka was pushing himself off the ground and dashing towards the bars.

He growled in rage as an arm darted out from one of the neighboring cells and one of the orange clad arms was captured. The guard smacked his nightstick on the cell of the man who had grabbed the brunette and shouted threateningly.

"Get your hands off him or I'll bust your skull open!" The pig of a man grudgingly released the captured arm sending the brunette tumbling to the ground. The silver haired man crouched down as Iruka crawled the last couple of feet towards him, cupping the bronze face through the bars as they stood up together.

Iruka sighed as the warm hand rested on his cheek before releasing a heavy sob and tears began to stream down his cheeks again. Kakashi wrapped his arms around the slight frame, moving so close to the bars that he could feel the heat of the other's body against him.

"Don't cry, baby. Please don't cry. I'm so sorry, Iruka. This wasn't supposed to happen." The head of chocolate hair nodded but the streams of saline continued to flow. "I'm going to petition to get you moved as soon as I leave. They never should have put you in here." Iruka continued to sob against the broad shoulder, the iron bar digging into his chest.

"No…I…I should have done something! I should have tried harder. I fucked a twelve year old boy! I'm a monster! I should be in here." Kakashi pressed his lips against the full pink pair, pulling back so his mismatched eyes locked on the watery brown ones before him.

"You are a victim, Iruka. They've brainwashed you and made you do things that normally would have been abominable crimes but under the circumstances were necessary. You did everything you could for them. We can only pray that we saved them in time for them to have some sort of a normal life." The head of chocolate hair tried to shake but Kakashi held it firm. "I promised you that I'd get you out of this and I will. I don't care if it takes every cent I've got, I'll get you the best lawyers and psychiatrist there are. You are a victim Iruka and I'll do whatever I have to protect you from this."

Iruka nodded, the strength his lover radiated pulling him out of the darkness.

"I'm so scared, Kakashi. I don't know if I can see this through. I…I feel like I'm falling apart." The silver haired man pressed his lips to the raw, bronze face.

"Think about all that you've been through, Baby. Just a little while longer and you'll be free. Free to live your life however you want to, to feel safe and never have to worry about being drugged or raped again." Kakashi fisted the orange prison jumper tightly as Iruka began to cry again. "Please hang on for me, Baby. You have to be strong for a little longer." The dark head of hair nodded against the bars and he kissed the bronze forehead.

"I love you. I love you so much. You can do this." Kakashi heard the guard step forward but he wasn't ready to release his lover just yet.

"Time's up. I have to escort you back now." Kakashi lifted the bronze chin and pressed their lips together one last time before stepping back, their fingers remaining linked until he stepped out of reach. Iruka's eyes fell and the urge to step back up to the bars and console his broken love was overwhelming for the older man. He was surprised when the guard stepped a little closer to bars and dropped his voice so that only he and Iruka could hear.

"I'll post someone outside your cell tonight. Try to get some sleep." Iruka nodded and stepped carefully backward until his thighs bumped against the cot along the back wall. Even the guard flinched when the brunette pulled the mattress and blankets off the cot and positioned them back in his protected corner of the cell, curling up into a ball and gripping his pillow tightly to his chest. Kakashi only turned away when the guard lightly gripped his elbow and directed him back down the hall.

"I'll keep an eye on him. Try to keep the pieces of shit in here from messing with his head." Kakashi swallowed hard, trying to keep all the emotion out of his voice.

"Thank you, but it's the least he deserves." The guard didn't respond, probably still feeling guilty about how he'd treated Iruka. When the gate locked behind him Kakashi exhaled slowly and tried to pull himself together. He needed to think clearly. He needed a lawyer and an expert who could testify to the duress that Iruka was under. He'd rather die than let Iruka go to prison because he'd dragged the boy into this mess.


	2. Old friends and new exploits

Ultimate Sin

Ultimate Sin

Warning: Not much in this chapter but it's coming…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or make money from writing.

A/N: Kakashi gets a new job that will put him into retirement, either because he gets so well paid, or he ends up dead.

Old Friends and New Exploits

Kakashi sat in the smoky bar waiting for Captain Sannin. He'd been a private investigator for ten years and he'd worked with the police force several times but never on something that was so hush hush that he couldn't even show his face in the station. The door to the hole in the wall opened revealing two people he knew and one he didn't.

"Sannin, Sannin, what brings you to a place like this? We could have appeared more inconspicuous at a restaurant and you could have bought me a steak." A blonde woman with incredibly huge breasts sat down at the secluded table next to her white haired husband.

"Hatake, this is Hiruzen Sarutobi. We think he may have a job for you." Kakashi looked up at the wrinkly old man with curiosity and extended his hand with a smile.

"Well then it's a pleasure to meet you." His smile fell at the grim look on the ancient face. The old man sat down at the table. Eyes that he could tell once sparkled with life and mirth, were now dulled, in Kakashi's opinion. Whatever was going on was serious. The wrinkled hand pulled out a leather wallet and extracted a picture.

"This…" he handed the picture to Kakashi, "is a picture take last year with my son and my grandson, Konohamaru." The old man gave a sigh and sunk deep in his chair before grabbing Kakashi's drink and slamming it back. "He was abducted six months ago from his elementary school. He's ten years old." The silver haired man shivered as his blood began to run cold. The old man's eyes turned from tired to fierce.

"Have you any knowledge of the pedophilia club that's been running in this town for over ten years?" Kakashi felt his mouth go dry. He'd heard rumors of course but anyone who'd ever gotten close to the disgusting ring was found an undetermined amount of time later in the Kyuubi river.

"I've heard about it. Very exclusive club. Almost impossible to get into unless you have a 401K and references." The slap of a folder on the table drew his attention back to Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"This is your background. Investments, job description and three references. We want you to get inside and get us enough intel to bring down the whole organization." Kakashi looked at her, then at Jiraiya, then back to the blonde.

"You're crazy! This should be done by an undercover officer. I'll end up dead! Do you have any idea what they do to informants?"

"Yes." Kakashi turned surprised, forgetting that the old man was still at the table. "Both my sons tried to investigate after my grandson disappeared. My son Asuma had both his knees broken. Konohamaru's father wasn't so lucky."

"Kakashi, they've got someone inside the force. Someone high enough up that they get wind of us every time we try to infiltrate. We need someone out side the force to go in. You'll report to no one except for Jiraiya or myself." Kakashi sighed deeply running his hand through his silver hair.

"I don't know. I have to say that I don't have a pressing desire to wear a pair of cement shoes. What's in it for me?" The distinct sound of a cheque tearing from a cheque book pulled his attention back to the aged client.

"This is a cheque for five million dollars. You'll have to spend a good deal at the club to make yourself believable. Anything that's left is yours." Against his better judgment Kakashi's long, pale fingers closed around the narrow slip of paper. The old man however didn't release the cheque. "I want my grandson back. If you can get him back to me in one piece then I'll give you another two million." Kakashi knew that was the clincher. Get back one kid and he'd be set for life.

"Is everything in here?" The two cops nodded and looked at him hopefully. He tucked the cheque into his pocket and threw a twenty down on the table for his drinks. "Then I guess I'm off to make sure my will is updated."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Obito smiled when he looked down the bar and spotted his old friend.

"Hey there, K-man! Long time no see. Still spying on cheating spouses?" Kakashi tipped back his drink and smirked at the very un-Uchiha Uchiha.

"Hey, idiot. Still rounding up gang bangers and thugs?" Obito shot Kakashi a thousand watt grin.

"Nope, I've moved up to murderers and rapists now. So how 'bout you? Still sleuthing for uptight house wives?" Kakashi thought about telling Obito about his new death sentence but decided he might as well build his cover with his best friend.

"No I started selling stock about a month ago. I'm rolling in the Benjamins." Obito arched an eyebrow in surprise. Kakashi loved being a private investigator and usually didn't care much about how much he made.

"Really? So how are you liking it?"

"It's booooring. But it's work."

"Can I ask you what prompted the sudden career change?" Kakashi simply shrugged and ordered another drink.

"Why do we do anything in life? Money of course." The grinning Uchiha tossed his head and clapped Kakashi on the shoulder.

"I never thought I'd see the day. Well I guess it's okay for a change. I bet you don't last six months." Kakashi chuckled grimly as he thought about the cheque in his pocket.

"I bet you're right."

They chatted for half an hour catching up before the raven's phone rang. He scowled deeply when he answered it, saying a few uh-huhs and rights before hanging up and hopping off the tall bars stool.

"I gotta run. Some of us still have to be on call nights." Kakashi nodded and watched the receeding back before pulling out the file and carefully going through it to make sure that no one was able to see the notes. He was really going to do this. He was going to risk his life and infiltrate a pedophilia club to save at least one child from a life of prostitution. His stomach twisted in disgust at what he might have to do and anticipation for the thrill of such a difficult and dangerous assignment.


	3. Ultimate sin

Ultimate Sin

Ultimate Sin

WARNING: Shouta in this chapter. That's boys with men. Don't like, don't read.

Discaimer: I don't own Naruto or make money from writing.

Club Rookie

Kakashi couldn't help but sit in his car and take a long draught from the little metal flask, trying to steady his nerves. He didn't think that would be too suspicious for a first timer like he was tonight. The ideas about what he might see when he went down the elevator into the basement were already making him queasy. His hands shook as he tried to screw the cap back on the container. Taking a deep breath he hopped out the car and strode toward the gigantic guard by the elevator. He stood out side the first set of doors with security wire imbedded in the glass. A buzzing sound told him to move forward and soon he was standing in a stark white area in front of the lifts. He pulled out his ID and the swipe card he been given when he'd met with the silver haired man with the glasses this afternoon. Loosening his tie and sticking his hand in the pocket of the very expensive suit he'd purchased, he waited anxiously for the hulking man to check the list on the clipboard he held in his hand. After giving Kakashi the once over and eyeing the mask on the lower half of his face and the scarf that covered his red eye the guard unlocked the elevator and pressed the button, opening the doors immediately.

"Enjoy yourself." The guard gave Kakashi a lecherous grin making the incognito business man very glad when the metal doors slid shut behind him. He stuck his hands in his pockets trying to look nonchalant as he was certain there were cameras in every corner of this facility. The motion of the elevator was making him feel queasy and he leaned back against the railing along the back wall in a manner that he was sure would give him a more relaxed look. Inside he was wondering if he could really do this. For him to not give off a hint of suspicion he'd have to do things in this place. Things that would damn him forever, both mentally and philosophically.

The doors slid open again leading him out into a room that wouldn't have seemed out of place as the ballroom in a fancy hotel if the lighting hadn't been so low. Chandeliers were hanging above his head and red velvet seemed to decorate every corner of the spacious room. He tried not to look at the twelve and thirteen year old boys that were serving drinks and being pulled onto the laps of customers. One boy with long brown hair and dark innocent eyes was pushed over a table and two men began biting the pale ass cheeks and thrusting their fingers into his petite body roughly, the short, green, silk kimono that he was wearing pushed up his back revealing that he had nothing on underneath.

Kakashi shuddered and turned away. Heading down a small flight of stairs and sitting in a booth in the middle of the room. He looked around the edge of the room. Many of the booths were filled with one or two men and most hand a young, beautiful boy sitting on one of the men's lap or under the table servicing customers. Many other boys were waiting the tables, bringing drinks and smiling softly. All the boys were dressed in similar short kimonos and ranged in age from roughly 10 to 16. He was glad to see that most of the youngest boys seemed to be waiting tables and not yet getting fucked in a corner by someone old enough to be their grandfather. He noticed the boy from the picture serving a table a tray of drinks, his heart dropping whine he saw a thick fingered hand snake up the back of the silky garment for a vigorous grope of the prepubescent ass making the boy whimper in fright. A large man in a dark shirt stepped forward and whispered a harsh word to the man who immediately withdrew his hand. The boy gave a frightened look to the guard who shooed him back to the bar. The sudden sound of a smooth voice from beside him caught his attention.

"Welcome to the club." A man with black eyes and wild black hair stood beside his table, an unsettling smile on his face. "My name is Mardra and I'm co-proprietor of this establishment. It seems like a good idea to explain the rules of the club right off the hop. The boys in the red Kimonos are off limits for everything but light groping or light kissing. Any penetration is out of the question. They're to be admired and not touched." Kakashi looked around the room and exhaled slowly as he realized that the youngest boys were in the red kimonos, as was Konohamaru.

"Boys in the blue and green kimonos are there to do as you will on the floor. Nothing too excessive that might disturb other customers. Blue kimonos represent boys that can be bought for the night or permanently. We charge a housing fee if you purchase merchandise that you want to be housed here. Each boy is an individual type and price. If you have certain necessities such as toys please inform someone at the bar or one of the servers. I'll let you take inventory of the selection and be back in a few minutes."

The man moved away from the table shook hands with a middle aged man Kakashi recognized as a city councilman. His mind raced as he thought about how big this bust was going to be if he could pull this off. An oddity caught his eye as a brunette, who seemed to be at least fifteen, brought the politician his drink. The boy still seemed young, the lithe body still developing but fine definition could be seen on the bronzed chest and stomach that was peeking out from the partially open red silk robe.

The single grey eye whipped around the room, noticing that the brunette was definitely the only older boy in a red kimono. His stomach churned when he saw a boy in a green robe slide into a booth beside him, kneeling on the banquet to blow a member that had been pulled out of one of the occupant's pants while another excited, possibly new member began to stroke the red headed boy's pale ass. His eyes darted back to the graceful brunette, who flitted around the room with trays of drinks. He watched the boy for ten minutes before the same smarmy voice drew his attention back up to the club owner.

"You seem to have seen something that has captured his interest. May I facilitate a transaction for you?" Kakashi nodded slowly before pulling a twenty-five thousand dollar brick out of the inside pocket of his suit jacket before a ten thousand wad right after it.

"For the remainder of my fee and I want him." Kakashi gestured to the older boy in the red Kimono, watching Mardra's face for a reaction. He didn't get much, only a slight furrowing of the elegant black brows.

"Dolphin, huh. He's a favorite of my partner. I have no problem with this but I'll have to clear it. I'm sure for ten thousand dollars we can make him available tonight." Kakashi nodded not taking his eyes off the delicate young brunette. The teen was incredibly beautiful and still almost feminine in his youth. Kakashi hoped his face, or at least what could be seen of it, looked as hungry and predatory as he thought it did, his eyes flicking across the room where Mardra was talking to another man with long black hair, presumably his partner. Annoyed and possessive yellow eyes flicked his way but with a curt nod the unknown partner sent Mardra back towards him. The now grinning pimp snagged the boy know as Dolphin's arm as he made his way back to Kakashi's table. Kakashi couldn't help but let his eyes rake over the narrow body that was presented to him.

"This," Mardra waved his arm in presentation before gently pulling one side of the robe off one of the bronze shoulders, "is Dolphin. He's been with us longer than any other product. He's a shy submissive and rules for use are level 1, minimal. Just remember that if you beat him to death, we beat you to death. Would you like toys or whips for tonight? Dolphin is one of the few pieces of merchandise we allow the use of a bull whip on."

"No, just some privacy and a room without any cameras will be sufficient for tonight." Kakashi snapped curtly, sliding a hand under the silk robe and stroking the soft skin of the angular hip. Mardra just smiled and collected the money off the table.

"Room four will be available to you whenever you want it. Dolphin will show you the way." Kakashi swallowed thickly and made sure to keep all his attention on the boy in front of him. Tugging lightly on the captured hip, pulling the tight, tanned body towards him, he settled the blushing young man on his lap. The PI knew he had to make a good show of this so he began sliding his hands over the smooth, dark skin, trying to avoid anything that might come off as too sexual.

The sinful full lips above him parted in desire as the long pale fingers tickled his ribs. As Iruka looked into the deep grey eye that was traveling over his body he got the distinct impression that this man wasn't going to be like most of the clients he served. While there was a commanding presence about him, he didn't seem violent or abusive. No his touches were delicate and considerate, almost tentative as the hands move carefully over his body. Iruka's interest was peaked as he wondered whether the mask on the man's face was to hide his identity or to cover up some sort of disfigurement. The single visible eye flicked down to his hardening cock that was peaking out from the folds of his kimono before immediately moving to his face as if afraid he'd been caught doing something naughty.

"Is this your first time at the club?" Kakashi felt his face heat up under the thin mask as the soft voice whispered in his ear and a small hand began to stroke his hair. Pulse racing Kakashi tried to block out the innocent face by closing his eyes as the other small hand closed over his and guided it down the curvy waist to the rather impressively sized erection for someone of that age. "It's okay. You can look at me. You can touch me." Kakashi tried to force from his head how wrong those words sounded in that delicate voice.

'He's a whore. He's used to this. He's older than the other kids and he's been here the longest. He's the best choice. Don't think about the fact that you're jerking off a minor think about that poor kid's uncle and his broken knees. You have to do this.' Kakashi's inner monologue was doing a decent job of convincing him not to feel bad about the fact that his erection was now digging into the boy's barely covered ass. 'It's only natural to be aroused. This boy is beautiful and he's sitting in my lap. It's oka…'

He opened his eyes only to find that perfect, innocent face staring back at him. The warm brown eyes were lidded with pleasure as their hands moved up and down the engorged shaft. This was all manner of wrong. This was the ultimate sin. Whether or not this boy, this child was willing it was still a rape, a molestation and degradation of childhood innocence. Covertly stealing a glance over the sexy developing shoulder he noticed that many sets of eyes were on them including the owner with the yellow eyes. He had to get off the floor before he blew his cover.

"Dolphin, does room number four have any cameras or microphones?" The cinnamon chin dipped before leaning in tight to the side of Kakashi's head.

"One microphone, hidden in the radio. No one's supposed to know about it." Kakashi nodded slowly, thinking that could easily be dealt with.

"Good. Let's go. I have a sudden need for some privacy." With that, Dolphin pushed off Kakashi's chest and grabbed one of the pale hands and let the new client up a long curved staircase to the second floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. welcome to hell

Ultimate Sin

Ultimate Sin

Welcome to hell

Kakashi followed the teen into the spectacularly decorated room, his gaze locked on the long column of exposed skin on the young neck. Guilt and desire flooded his veins and even though he knew he'd be damned he longed to taste the delicate flesh. He gave his head a little shake, trying to dislodge the disturbing desires as the young man turned back to him and let the red silk slide off his body and pool as his ankles. Suddenly all Kakashi could hear was his pulse as an invisible force pulled him towards the immaculate little body. He tried to make his mind focus but as soon as his hands came in contact with the heat rolling off the dark skin his second head took over all thought processes. His hands stroked the silky skin and maneuvered them towards the bed, the boy's skillful hand removing his jacket and tie along the way.

Dolphin grunted when he was pushed unceremoniously backwards onto the mattress but spread his legs giving his new client a good view. He'd never really enjoyed servicing a client but there was something about this man that he wanted to figure out. Most men who bought him now a days fucked him raw in the lobby instead of taking him to the intimate seclusion of a room. This man was not his usual breed of master. Most were usually old and decrepit with a sick fetish for being called daddy. This man, despite his mass of silver hair, seemed to be in his late twenties and looked sexy in the off white suit and navy silk shirt that were perfectly tailored to his lanky, muscular body. It was a little off putting that the man was even here when he probably could have any woman or man that he wanted but at least he hadn't chose one of the kids. Now the man was standing in front of him looking like he didn't know what to do. There was no way the man was a virgin so what was the problem?

Kakashi stared down at the child spread out in front of him like a cheap whore, looking up at him expectantly. Part of him wanted to tear his clothes off and fuck the teen into the next world but the rational part of his brain had kicked back in as soon as they had reached the bed. He couldn't do this. He was supposed to just keep up appearance while in the public eye but here they were away from prying eyes and he still wanted to ravage the dark beauty. His eye flicked around the room and fell on the radio beside the bed. He had to do something or whoever was listening would get suspicious. So nervous and full of self loathing, he slowly crawled onto the bed holding his weight on his arms. Those delicate hand slid down his chest and untucked his shirt from the waist of his Armani pants, sliding down his hips before pausing. Kakashi felt like he couldn't breathe as one of those delicate hands slid into his pockets and pulled out the recorder he had completely forgotten he'd stashed there.

The dark brows furrowed in confusion and Kakashi panicked. This kid was probably brainwashed into telling the owners everything. Yes, this was definitely the right choice. Now he was going to end up at the garbage dump, rolled up in a five thousand dollar area rug. But then yet another shock when the teen flashed a brilliant smile and began moaning and writhing on the bed like he was in the throws of more pleasure than he'd ever had. The teen grinned widely while screaming for more and pointing to the radio, motioning for Kakashi to join in.

Kakashi couldn't help but feel ridiculous hovering over the teen, grunting and moaning like they were in the throws of wild, uninhibited sex. It didn't help that the little shit was pretending to check a nonexistent watch, twirling his chocolate hair around a finger and pretty much doing everything possible to make him laugh. After ten minutes the 'fuck me harders' and the 'oh fuck you're so tights' were starting to get half hearted so the little cinnamon minx reached up and roughly grabbed one of Kakashi's nipple through the thin material of the silk shirt making Kakashi growl in pain and capture both slim wrists and pin them too the mattress.

Silence permeated the room for several seconds as the innocent brown eyes gazed up at the older man until they slid half closed. Kakashi felt his body heat up as the lust filled eyes traveled over his masked face. He couldn't stop himself from reaching down between the boy's legs and grasping that impressive member again. The beautiful face contorted in pleasure and he gasped, arching into Kakashi's grip. Real moans tore from the boy's throat and Kakashi had to admit that it was the sexiest thing he'd ever heard.

The brunette gasped and mewled in delight. The client was actually touching him. Never before had he been so excited about a simple hand job but some how this was different. This man wanted him, even though he morally knew and felt that it was wrong. Something about it made him feel like an adult as opposed to the child that every other client wanted him to be. Emboldened, he reached down and began massaging the bulge in the expensive tan crotch.

Kakashi jerked back as the thin fingers began to massage him through his pants. The brunette gave a pained whine and grabbed at the PI's untucked shirt, frantically trying to pull him back on top. He tried to protest but a whisper from the teen made him pause.

"The mic." Kakashi didn't want to continue but on the other hand he was still performing…at least that's what he told himself. Reluctantly he grasped the teen's aching member again and didn't object when the dark, nimble fingers began to unbutton his pants. He couldn't help but moan when the slim hand wrapped around him with just the right amount of pressure. It was only minutes before they were both sweating and panting, their bodies wracked with pleasure. Kakashi watched the expressive face intently as the lithe body arched and quivered with delight. Suddenly a guttural cry echoed off the walls of the room and Dolphin began to beg him to go faster. Cum erupted between their bodies and Kakashi felt his own balls tighten as he watched the defined body tremble with sensation. Even through his own orgasm the teen didn't stop his perfect manipulation of Kakashi's cock. As the brunette finished climaxing Kakashi began to rock his hips into the tan hand, his mind sliding into fantasies of thrusting into the hot body beneath him. He took one last look at the satiated face beneath him and his eyes closed as waves of pleasure race over every nerve in his body.

"Oh fucking god, yes! Just like that." Kakashi blew his load over the tight stomach and collapsed on his back on the bed trying to push the undeniable fact that he was going to hell out of his mind. A white towel hit him in the face and he glanced up to see that Dolphin was no longer on the bed beside him but standing on the far side of the bed and wiping off the tan abs.

"Do you want to have a shower?" the young man asked while pointing to the radio. Kakashi nodded and pushed himself up on his arms.

"Yeah, can you put some music on? Jazz preferably." Soon smooth music was floating through the room and the brunette was beckoning him toward the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Orochimaru threw the headphones onto the control panel in frustration. All he could hear now was the music in the suite. Iruka must have told the client about the microphone. He'd have to be punished for that later. His blood boiled as he thought about someone else with his dolphin. Iruka was his, had always been his. No matter how many other people paid to fuck him, dolphin's mind and body would always belong to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi slid the bathroom door closed and was surprise when he turned around to find himself with an arm full of naked teenager. Unsure of what to do he held his hands up awkwardly before giving the young man a half hearted pat on the back. The brown eyes turned up to him and Kakashi was startled by the warmth and hope that lay there. Finally the teen released him and stepped back to turn on the shower.

'He doesn't really think that I'm going to shower with him, does he?' Kakashi wondered as the brunette turned on the water. But when the teen turned around he wrapped a large towel around his waist and sat down on the edge of the tub, grinning like he knew a secret.

"You're a cop, aren't you?" Kakashi sat down on the toilet lid and leaned back, crossing his arms.

"What makes you say that?" The teen smirked a little broader and held up the recorder that Kakashi had completely forgotten about. Letting out a long groan the older man took back the device.

"Nice cover, Kakashi. It only took you half an hour to blow it." The younger man looked down shyly before looking up at the man from under his lashes.

"Is that your name? Kakashi?" The older man nodded and figured he was either dead or maybe this kid could give him some of the information he needed.

"Yeah, my name's Kakashi but I'm not a cop." The light disappeared immediately from the warm brown eyes making the older man flinch. In a heart beat all the hope was gone from the lovely face. "I'm a private eye and I'm working with the police force." Unsure of what else exactly to say about himself he finished up weakly, "I'm here to help you."

The brunette's eyes went wide and he pointed towards his naked chest. "Me?"

"No," Kakashi retorted quickly without thinking. The brown eyes dulled again and Kakashi back pedaled as quickly as possible. "I mean yes. I mean, I'm here to help all of you if I can." That made the brunette smile again. "So tell me about yourself, Dolphin, starting with your real name."

The brunette grinned again making Kakashi wonder how a kid with such a fucked up past could smile so sincerely.

"What like, I'm Iruka I enjoy long walks on the beach and bubble baths?" Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle. The kid had a decent sense of humor.

"I guess that's a start. Iruka, dolphin, very original. Do you have a last name to go with Iruka? How long have you been here?

"It's Umino Iruka and I've been servicing clients for eleven years." The man gaped in shock and almost threw up at the thought. The kid had been a toddler when he'd first started getting molested.

"How old are you?"

Iruka arched an eyebrow and smirked. "I don't suppose you'd buy twenty, would you?" Kakashi shook his head making Iruka sigh. "I'm seventeen." Kakashi eyed Iruka with disdain and exhaled in frustration.

"You're not helping yourself by lying. I need to know as much as I can about you so when the police move in we can contact your family and…"

"I don't have a family. My parents died eleven and a half years ago. My name is Umino Iruka and I'm seventeen years old. I'm allergic to nuts and believe it or not latex. Master Orochimaru is my legal guardian and if I ever get out of here alive I've got no one and nothing to go to." His words cut through Kakashi to the core, making him feel like a piece of shit for making the teen think he distrusted him.

"Seventeen, huh? Well maybe I'll just have to spend a few centuries in purgatory instead of going directly to hell." Kakashi joked, trying to get the teen to lighten up again. But Iruka shook his head to the negative.

"I don't think that's going to happen." A silver brown arched in question at the words.

"Why do you say that?" Kakashi cringed as the brown eyes turned to him and he finally saw how little innocence there was left in the poor teen's soul.

"Because there is no god, no heaven and no angels. There's only hell. Welcome to it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	5. The Other Sannin

Ultimate Sin

Ultimate Sin

Warning: EVERYTHING!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or make money from writing. I wish I did but alas, that's not the case.

A/N: Okay, parts of this chapter scared even me. VERY dark. Thus the mind fuck truly begins. How far will I go? Keep reading to find out.

2nd A/N: Hey! Hey you! Yeah you! Review please!

The Other Sannin

Kakashi sat in his car out side his house trying to think. He'd found a horribly over priced lawyer but he still hadn't found a psychiatrist that was respected enough in the courts to do for Iruka what was needed. There was that one possibility but he wasn't sure if that was a good idea. There were already Uchihas involved in this case on both sides. Would he even be allowed to work the case or would it be considered a conflict of interest? But Kakashi needed the best and he was the best. Flipping open his phone Kakashi dialed the number he'd looked up earlier.

"Itachi…I need your help."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi stood at the doors to the elevator with Iruka in his arms. He didn't want to leave but it was already after three and his alias had to be at work in the morning. Leaning in he brushed his covered lips over the side of the tan neck and inhaled deeply, locking the scent into his memory. He smiled when he saw the large purple hickey that he'd left on the bronze skin. Iruka had insisted that he be marked with hickeys and the bruises that would normally be found after lovemaking or fucking. Iruka had given him a perfect set of scratch marks that just peaked out from the top of his partially unbuttoned shirt.

"I'll be back tomorrow night. Make sure you don't tell anyone about me," he whispered into the chocolate hair, the silky strands caressing the cloth on his face. To make a good show for the people that were staring he captured the teen's full, bottom lip between his covered teeth and tugged it making Iruka whimper with what sounded like both pain and desire. He gripped the tan chin between his thumb and finger for a second before turning away and stepping into the elevator, Iruka's sweet face smiling gently at him until the doors slid shut.

Elated by the progress he'd made on the silver haired man's case tonight, Iruka turned away from the elevator beaming. His smile slowly fell from his face as a pale hand ran through his hair and cool yellow eyes raked over his chest, resting on the mark of possession that Kakashi had laid on him.

"Did you have a good time with the new client, Dolphin?" Iruka swallowed thickly and rested his chin on his chest as his guardian led him towards the private room that the owners used.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why don't you smile for me, Dolphin? Am I not good to you? Do I not take care of you? My sweet Dolphin, only you get sexier as you get older." Tears streamed down Iruka's cheeks as Orochimaru pushed into his unprepared body relentlessly. "Do you think you're anything more than a fuck to him? Do you think that he loves you like I do? You're nothing to him, not like you are to me, my precious favorite."

Both the owners were horribly sadistic but their methods differed greatly. While Mardra loved to torture your body, to push you to the limits of what you thought you could take…and then push a little harder, Orochimaru destroyed your mind in ways that would never heal. Twenty minutes of the snake's whisperings would leave you susceptible to any manipulation the twisted man suggested. He could tell you that you wanted to swallow your tongue and you'd believe him. He'd started this session by tying Iruka to the bed and simply hissing in his ear and gently running his fingers over the bronze body. Half an hour later Iruka was sobbing and had confessed to telling Kakashi about the microphone. Orochimaru had acted hurt and betrayed, telling his dolphin that now he had to be punished for breaking the rules.

Iruka wasn't immune to his guardian's tactics but he was more acclimated to them then the other boys. He'd been dealing with them for much longer after all. He'd held on to the slip about the microphone long enough that Orochimaru believed that was all he was holding back. No matter what the snake did or said Iruka wasn't going to sell out his only chance at freedom, his freedom and salvation for the other kids. As the sadistic, pale man pounded in to him Iruka tried to think about what being free would be like. He'd only ever sleep with people he wanted to, work a regular job, try to make new friends, live alone…

Panic gripped his chest as his fantasies twisted in his mind. What kind of work could he do? Strip, turn tricks? He'd end up alone, dead in a gutter after some john used him up and left him. Arching into the thrusts Iruka looked into the icy, gold eyes.

"I love you, Orochimaru-sama." The snake smirked and licked a fat salty tear off the raw cheeks.

"I know you do, son. No one will ever love you and look after you like I do. You're such a good boy." Iruka turned his face away, his hips rising to meet the older man's pounding.

"I'm a good boy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jiraiya flipped open his phone and read the brief message on his screen.

'Lunch my office. 1:00.

Run the name Umino Iruka.

K'

The white haired man smiled. 'Looks like the brat's still alive.' Leaning back in his chair he shouted through the open door.

"Tsunade. We've got lunch plans."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi was sleeping on the couch of the office he'd rented for cover when the Sannins arrived. He stretched his long body and smiled sheepishly.

"You're early." Jiraiya chuckled and sat down in one of the leather chairs across the table.

"So, how are you enjoying being the worst scum of society, pervert?" Kakashi gaped at his mentor for several seconds.

"You're calling me a pervert? I don't care if I slept with every person in that club, you'd still be a bigger pervert than me!" The white haired cop smirked and patted his wife's arm.

"I'm happily married. I have to be a pervert to keep up with her." Kakashi cringed and covered his ears.

"Come on! I just woke up!" Tsunade growled and tossed a manila envelope to Kakashi while glaring at her husband.

"Can we get down to business, children?" Kakashi chuckled but decided not to push his luck, the blonde had a wicked right hook. He opened up the folder to find a picture of a young brunette smiling back at him. It took him several seconds before he realized it was Iruka. He looked so different, so happy, flanked by both parents. But what really changed the brunette's appearance was the lack of the scar across his nose. It was such a distinguishing mark but he hadn't really paid that much attention to it last night. The date at the bottom showing that the boy was five years old. He began to rifle through the file searching out information as to how a man like Orochimaru ended up with him.

The file said that Iruka's parents were killed in a car accident and that the circumstances were suspicious. There was no evidence to prove motive to build a case on though so the matter had been dropped.

"Did one of the kids actually catch your eye, Brat?" The mismatched eyes flicked up to Tsunade's teasing but slightly shocked face. "I didn't think you were the type."

Kakashi went back to flipping through the file. "He saw through my cover. He could be the key to taking this whole thing down. He spent four hours last night telling me about the organization. I just wanted to see if what he was telling me could actually be the truth." Kakashi checked the date of birth and grunted in surprise before flipping to the next page. "He actually is seventeen, almost eighteen. I thought he was…" His voice trailed off as a name in the middle of the stack of papers caught his eye. It was the will of Iruka's parents leaving Iruka in the care of Orochimaru Sannin. Sannin…

Feeling all the blood drain from his face, Kakashi wished he was wearing his mask from the night before. He slowly let his eyes rise to the couple across the table.

"Do either of you have siblings?" Tsunade looked down and her husband put a comforting hand on her arm. "Tsunade's little brother died when she was in medicine."

"You studied medicine?" The blonde nodded and cleared the emotion out of her throat.

"I quit after Dan died. I just didn't have the drive for it anymore. I started studying criminal science after I met Jiji." Kakashi normally would have laughed at the nickname the blonde had for his mentor but the situation was serious. He turned his gaze to Jiraiya who furrowed his brow before remembering what they were talking about.

"Oh, right. Yeah I have an older brother but we had a falling out twenty years ago and haven't talked since." Kakashi nodded slowly making the white haired man suspicious.

"What's wrong Hatake?"

"What's your brother's name? Do you know where he is now? What he's doing?"

"What are you trying to get at, Kakashi?" Sighing deeply Kakashi passed the file over, holding the will page with his finger. Both cops looked over the page for a second before their wide eyes turned back to Kakashi.

"The kid's guardian, Orochimaru, is one of the club's owners." A heavy silence fell in the room before Jiraiya bellowed at the top of his lungs.

"That evil, fucking BASTARD!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had taken both Kakashi and Tsunade to restrain Jiraiya and half an hour to get through to the man that if he did or said anything to his brother that the whole case would be blown. After they'd all sat back down Kakashi pulled out his tape recorder and the notes he'd made last night when he got home. He flicked on the tape and suddenly Iruka's soft voice floated out into the room.

"_Under Orochimaru-sama and Mardra-sama there're a few facilitators. They meet with prospective clients and arrange memberships."_

"_What's the name of the facilitator with lavender/silver hair and glasses?"_

"_Yakushi Kabuto. He has some medical knowledge incase one of us ever gets too injured or sick. He isn't around much though so I usually patch up the others if Mardra-sama or one of the clients gets violent."_

"_Christ. Okay, tell me more."_

"_Well, then there's the trainers, snatchers and the guards. Some of them are kids who were fucked up enough to want to stay get filtered into these positions. I guess it makes sense, now they're in a position of power as opposed to being used. Touji Mizuki is a couple of years older than me. He used to be a friend until I realized how much he enjoyed raping and beating me for the crowd. He was Mardra-sama's favorite for a while but Mardra-sama is very particular. His current favorite is a red head named Gaara, code name Raccoon. He's partial to kids that he can turn into little versions of himself and they never stay his favorite after they turn fifteen. They're thinking about sending Mizuki and Kabuto to another city to start a new club. Kabuto was Orochimaru's favorite for years before me. He has a ritual where he has his old favorite fuck his new toy. Sort of a closure to the old relationship."_

"_Does Orochimaru use physical torture as well?"_

"_He likes to see us in some pain but he prefers to…"_

"fuck with our minds." Jiraiya said in unison with the voice on the tape. "Oh my god." Tsunade got up from her chair and sat on the arm of her husband's seat, running a soothing hand through his wild hair.

"_The guards are from all walks of life. People who need high paying jobs, kids who couldn't make it as trainers or snatchers, and there's a few who can no longer afford membership but desire the company of all or a particular kid. Momochi Zabuza is obsessed with Haku, code name Snow. The funny part of that is Zabuza is Snow's favorite client. I don't know what could possibly be so great between them."_

"_What about trainers?"_

"_Trainer teach new recruits how to act for the clients. Everything from how to walk and hold your body to how to take a whipping or beating. They use someone to demonstrate on for the first few months, usually one of the older kids…usually me." _ There was a pregnant silence for several seconds and Kakashi remembered the embarrassed look that Iruka had sported last night. Couldn't the kid realize that it wasn't something to be embarrassed about? Angry, depressed, sure, but not embarrassed.

"_Tell me about the snatchers."_ A melodic sigh could be heard from the Dictaphone and Kakashi winced as he thought about what was coming.

"_I don't know much about the process personally. I was inducted into this life differently than most. Snatchers are usually put in places of trust such as schools or hospitals. If they see someone that meets the specifications they call a team, drug the child and then let the team take them to the club. The snatcher goes back to work and no one is the wiser."_

"_Do you know any of the hospitals they used?"_

"_No. They never let us get very close to any of the snatchers. I could try to get something out of Mizuki. Like I said, we used to be friends."_

"_Don't do that for the time being. We don't want to arouse any suspicion and I don't want to put you in any more danger than I already have. Tell me how you got here."_ There was only static on the tape for a minute before Iruka began to speak again.

"_I met Orochimaru-sama when I was four. He worked with my father. Scientific research I think. He would come over for dinner some nights and I got used to him being around. My parents would ask him to watch me when they wanted an evening out. He was always telling them how lucky there were to have such a perfect child. He started out small, just kissing me goodnight but soon I was his own personal play thing. My parents never wondered why he was so happy to baby-sit, thinking that he liked children but didn't have one of his own." _ A dry, grim chuckle made everyone in the room cringe.

"_Well he certainly does like children. When I was six my parents sat me down and asked me if neither of them could look after me if I would like it if Orochimaru-sama would take care of me. I didn't know any better yet. He'd already been molesting me for almost two years, I thought it was normal. I told them that he took good care of me and that I liked all the attention he gave me. They redid their wills and a month later they were dead."_

"_Are you saying that he killed your parents?"_

"_No, he was with me the night they died but I'm sure he had something to do with it. If I'd only told them no, maybe they'd still be alive. I guess I don't really believe that. He always gets what he wants."_

A strange sound in the room drew Kakashi's attention to Jiraiya who looked like he was about to rip the arms of the chair off his knuckles were so white.

"Turn it off," Tsunade ordered in a level voice. The click seemed to bring some release of pressure but that's what set the white haired man off. The older man's face buried in his wife's ample chest as the blonde's arms encircled him. She pressed a kiss to the crown of white hair and looked at Kakashi, a clear statement in her eyes.

'Kill the bastard and make sure that poor child is safe.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	6. The Price

Ultimate Sin

Ultimate Sin

Kakashi sighed as he rode down the elevator. The day had been intense to say the least. Jiraiya was taking the news of his brother's profession to heart. The misplaced guilt was absolutely palpable around the white haired man. Suddenly the stakes seemed higher. Not only did he have a ten year old to save, but now he had to vindicate an already good man that the sins of his blood weren't his to atone for. He just wanted a good nights sleep and out of this nightmare. The thought of running with the millions he still had was getting sweeter and sweeter. But his other thoughts kept him going. Thoughts of a tortured brunette, naked and wrapped up in his arms, smiling at him with hope in his eyes, those soulful brown eyes were going to be the death of him.

He pulled himself back into the moment when the metal doors slid open and he strode gracefully into the foyer. He tried to take note of familiar faces, noticing philanthropists, CEOs, and politicians including the mayor of Konoha, Danzou. The disgusting man was panting and raking his nails down the porcelain back of a raven haired youth that was gagging on his member.

Kakashi couldn't help but stare as the man that so many respected ruthlessly fucked the young pale face. The whole city would be up in arms if they knew about this. Maybe this was too big for him to fix. All he really wanted out of this job was the money and to protect Iruka. The young man whined as the mayor's hands fisted the dark locks, tears streaming down the kid's cheeks as he struggled to breathe around the engorged flesh.

'Okay,' Kakashi thought as he turned away from the disturbing scene, 'every kid in here needs help. This is so wrong, so disgusting, so…' He trailed off as the brunette that he'd been thinking about all day entered his peripheral vision, shoulders lax and eyes downcast. The PI watched the teen progress across the room and exit through another door as he walked up to the bar.

"What can I get you?" Kakashi looked up at the bartender before back at the door that Iruka had disappeared through.

"Scotch, neat, and I want to speak to someone about purchasing Dolphin again for tonight." The bartender laughed dryly.

"I don't think Dolphin will be up for a client tonight but I'll get your drink." Kakashi was about to ask what that meant when his attention was dawn to the stage.

"May I have you attention please," Orochimaru smarmy voice announced to the room, "there will be a punishment issued in five minutes in the antechamber. If you would like to watch, please head through the door on the left side of the room." Kakashi watched the man exit the stage, biting the inside of his cheek to keep him focused and not let himself rush across the room and beat him into a coma. He didn't really like any of the adults in the club on principle but the sallow skinned man made his blood boil in ways he'd never thought possible.

"Here." He turned back to the bartender who handed him his drink.

"So what does a punishment involve?" He bartender chuckled darkly making Kakashi's skin crawl.

"A newbie, huh? Well they differ from product to product but if you don't mind a little blood Dolphin's punishments are always amazing." Nodding, Kakashi turned away so that the man wouldn't see how pale his face had gone where it wasn't covered. Not even sure why or whether he could stomach it, Kakashi followed the bulk of the crowd into the other room.

The lighting was even lower than the lobby and it was about half the size. Rows of club chairs, spaced as far apart as possible covered the entire floor, many of them already filled with clients, the kids sitting on their laps or kneeling by their feet. Settling himself in a chair at the edge of the room, Kakashi tugged down his mask to sip his drink and waited, his nerves causing adrenaline to pulse through is bloodstream.

A hush fell over the audience as Mardra led a very naked Iruka on to the stage by a leash. The tan hands pulled at the choke collar around his throat, trying to relieve the pressure on his trachea. Mardra growled and yanked the leash hard making Iruka stumble and whine as he massaged his throat.

"HANDS!" The torture expert snapped and Iruka's hands immediately fell to his sides. The black haired man walked around the tan body, evaluating Iruka's posture. Finally shaking his head he stepped toward a table loaded with instruments. "You used to be such an impressive subject, so disciplined. I suppose it's my fault for neglecting your training. I just thought that you'd know better by now."

Picking up a long, stiff, wooden rod, Mardra walked back over to Iruka and grinned sadistically. "Position six. Hold it until I say you can move."

There was dead silence in the room as the brunette kneeled on the stage and laced his fingers behind his head. The first strike of the rod landed on the tan ribs with a sickening crack but Iruka didn't cry out. The bronze jaw tensed and Kakashi watched with morbid fascination as the teen swallowed his wail and didn't move an inch as the wood impacted his side. The second stoke landed on the lightly defined abdominal muscles making Iruka crumple forward slightly before he straightened back up to his original position, his eyes glued to the stage in front of him. An excruciated scream tore through the room as the third strike landed exactly where the first had.

Kakashi gripped the arms of the club chair as the lithe body collapsed to the stage and one of the small hands reached back to hold his probably broken ribs. Mardra snarled and savagely kicked Iruka in the side. "Stay in position!" Iruka tried to push himself up on his arms but collapsed again, inciting another harsh kick, this one to the side of the chocolate head. Iruka began to sob lightly as he cradled his skull.

"Sit up you ancient piece of shit! You're not even worthy of my attention." Iruka forced his body up again, large bruises were already forming on his skin and his lip had split open, blood beginning to stream down his chin. For the first time Iruka's desperate eyes flicked out to the audience. Kakashi winced as the helpless gaze fell on him and fat tears fell from the distraught eyes. He could hear Iruka's silent pleas to him as if they were screamed.

Their eye contact was immediately broken when Mardra backhanded the teen making him collapse to the ground again. "Keep your eyes down, slave! Position three!" Iruka forced himself onto his hand and knees, bracing himself for what he know was coming.

Kakashi was amazed that people could actually get off on this…and they were. At least half the men in the room were groaning in pleasure from either being serviced or from jerking off frantically as Iruka whimpered and trembled on the stage. Kakashi was not a stranger to bondage. A perfectly placed amount of pain could be amazing and the control that was involved took deep trust. But nothing about his was sexy. This was suffering in its plainest form, but for some reason Kakashi couldn't look away.

Mardra was now back at the table reaching directly for what looked like a coil of rope. Kakashi almost stood up as the black haired man unravel it slowly and held if forward for the audience to appreciate. It was a bull whip that feathered at the end into five strands that looked like they were barbed. Mardra stepped forward again cracking the whip just above Iruka's head making the thin frame convulse with fear.

"Make sure the audience can hear you."

Crack. Scream. Crack. Wail. Crack. Sob. The pattern continued on and on, disrupted only by the climax of one of the audience members. Kakashi felt sick as blood began to drip down Iruka's sides and the teens cried began to weaken as his vocal cords became raw. Finally the horrific assault halted and Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief. Soon he would take Iruka up to the room and patch up his back and…

His thoughts were cut off as Mardra picked up a bowl off the table and dumped the white powder within it onto the decimated back. Iruka's shriek was horrific but brief as he passed out almost immediately. Kakashi was on his feet immediately but some of the customers were already filtering out of the room. Orochimaru stepped up on the stage and announced to the remaining people that the show was over before kneeling beside the teen's prone form and running a hand over the unmarred globes of Iruka's ass, trying to get a response from the unconscious teen.

While everyone else was moving back to the main room, Kakashi strode towards the stage forcing himself into the frame of mind of a person who would have enjoyed the display he'd just witnessed.

Both owners looked at him as he strode onto the stage and stepped over Iruka's body toward Mardra. Kakashi offered his hand to the sadist in a casual manner.

"A very impressive show. My compliments." Mardra grasped the extended hand forcefully, trying to evaluate the mysterious masked man.

"Thank you Mr. Hatake. I realize I never formally introduced myself. Mardra Uchiha, and this is my partner Orochimaru Sannin." Kakashi tried to keep all emotion out of his face as he shook hands with the brunette's guardian.

"Such a pleasure to meet you both. I was hoping to see Dolphin again tonight but I didn't know he'd be putting on such a performance. Is he still fit for purchase?" Orochimaru crossed his arms over his chest and was about to respond to the negative when Mardra cut him off.

"I suppose that's up to you. Though personally I don't see why you wouldn't want to sample some of the other merchandise, maybe something with fewer miles on it."

Kakashi kneeled down beside the immobile form and gently brushed the hair off the side of Iruka's face revealing the dark bruises that were already forming.

"You have to look underneath the underneath. He's so exquisitely tormented. It incites the most delicious responses." Mardra looked down at the new client with interest. Maybe there was more to Dolphin and this seemingly straight edge client than he thought.

"You should know," Orochimaru interjected, not liking how much attention the other two were paying to his favorite toy, "that Dolphin is not for permanent sale." Kakashi didn't look up, continuing to run his fingers gingerly over Iruka's hair and shoulder, trying to avoid the gashes.

"Name a price." He didn't even know why he said it. He had no intension to spend all the rest of the money that the old man had given him just to save the poor teen. Orochimaru scowled and glared at his money lusting partner.

"He's not for sale. It's another ten grand if you want him for tonight but understand that he doesn't have a permanent price." Kakashi was beginning to fall deeper into his dark assumed identity and gazed coolly up at the club owners.

"In my experience, everything has a price." Iruka grunted quietly and the brown eyes flickered open, trying to focus on Kakashi's face. Reaching down, Kakashi dragged his thumb across Iruka's split lip making the brunette whimper in pain. Tugging down his mask, Kakashi slipped the thumb into his mouth and reveled in the coppery taste that filled his senses and sending shivers down his spine at how powerful he felt. Iruka's battered, fearful face grounded him but not as much as it should have as he stood up and pulled a bundle of cash from his jacket.

"What room?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi followed the two guards up to room three where they deposited Iruka on the bed.

"Do you need anything else?" Kakashi began to stroke the back of Iruka's thigh and nodded.

"Have some tea, sushi, orange juice, ice cream and tomato soup sent up in an hour." The guard grunted and followed his coworker out of the room leaving Kakashi alone with the naked teen. He turned the limp body on its side and gazed at the almost unharmed front. The teen was spectacular. His bronze skin was silky and the lightly defined musculature was incredibly appealing. The angular scar across the bridge of his nose was adorable.

Kakashi pulled down his mask and licked his lips as the spot he sucked and bit last night stood out against the dark skin. Leaning in he brushed his lips over the mark, the heat from Iruka's pulse point making him flush with desire. His tongue began to caress the smooth skin and he began to pull Iruka closer, grinding up against the limp form.

'He tastes so good, like sex and innocence all at once.' Winding his hand in the dark hair he pulled the teen's head back to ravage the full, pink lips when he caught the glassy brown gaze and gasped. Launching himself off the bed, he looked at the conscious but non-responsive teen, guilt and self loathing twisting his innards.

"Jesus Christ! What the fuck is wrong with me?" Kakashi pulled his phone out of his pocket and hit redial, pacing as the phone rang.

"Hello?" Came the sleepy voice of the blonde police captain.

"Tsunade, it's me. I need your help. Iruka…he's hurt. I don't know what to do."

"What! Okay, what's wrong with him?" Kakashi threw his hand up in the air in frustration.

"I don't know! He was up on the stage getting whipped and…"

"What?! God damn it Kakashi! Why didn't you do something?"

"I couldn't. Now he's awake but he's not talking or moving…or blinking. What's wrong with him?"

"Sounds like he's in shock. You need to warm him up. Talk to him and try to get him to respond and you have to stay calm." Kakashi glanced around the room frantically before his eyes landed on the gigantic whirlpool tub in the bathroom.

"Okay, stay on the line." He scooped the listless body up in his arms and strode determinedly to the tub, setting the brunette on the steps beside it. Looking down at his shirt he noticed some of the white powder that Mardra had thrown on the bronze back was on his arms. Picking up the phone again, Kakashi inspected the grains.

"He's got something all over his back." Tentatively he smelt the substance but couldn't figure out what it was. Cautiously he stuck out his tongue and tasted the crystals. "Fucking god! It's salt. The sick fuck threw salt in the wounds."

"You've got to get that off of him now, Hatake. Try not to rub it in. Don't use a towel, just rinse it off." Kakashi turned on the water for the tub and then rushed to the shower turning it on too. He gently shook the tan shoulder, trying to get some sort of reaction.

"Iruka, you need to get up. We've got to wash off your back." He swore again when he dark head just lolled lifelessly. "Tsunade, I'm gonna have to call you back. Don't go back to sleep." He didn't wait for her to answer before closing his phone and stripping off his clothes except for his boxer-briefs. He pulled Iruka up into his arms and maneuvered them to the shower, trying to avoid touching the teen's back as the water cascaded over them. Iruka's head slumped on his shoulder, the warm breath caressing his collarbones, raising the hairs on the back of his neck. Steeling himself Kakashi cupped the back of the teen's head and caught water in his other hand, releasing it over the marred skin. After several minutes he wrapped an arm around the tan hips and stroked his fingers over the cuts on the tan shoulders before resting his head against Iruka's.

"Please say something. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…I was just caught up in…fuck." He nuzzled the chocolate hair and pulled Iruka tight to him. "I really want to help you. It kills me to see you like this. Please say something. Yell, scream, hit me just please say something." The only sound was the shower and Iruka's breathing. Sighing Kakashi turned off the water and carefully carried the teen to the tub. Lowering the tight body into the water, Kakashi turned off the other set of taps and picked up his phone, quickly redialing the blonde.

"Hey, I've washed off the salt but he still won't say anything." A sigh could be heard over the line.

"I don't really know what to tell you Kakashi. Keep talking to him, if the first aid kit, use butterfly closures on the cuts, if he has and broken bones try to immobilize them. I don't know how long he'll be out, you just have to be patient."

"Okay, sorry for waking you up. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Anytime Kakashi. Please take care of him." The 'for Jiraiya' didn't have to be spoken aloud. They both new how distressed the white haired cop would be if he found out about this. In one day he'd gone from the happy go lucky middle aged man to depressed, moody and withdrawn, even his wild white hair seemed to droop after he was told about his brother's goings on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade hung up the phone and wrapped her arms around her husband, burying her face in his back and exhaling slowly.

"What was that about?" The question startled her as she thought he was asleep.

"Nothing. We'll talk about it tomorrow." Jiraiya turned around and ran his over the blonde's arm.

"It's not like you to keep me in the dark. What's going on?" Tsunade bit her lip and avoided her husband's gaze.

"Let's just get some sleep." Jiraiya huffed and flipped back on his side, sliding away from his lover. Tsunade frowned and scooted up to his back. "Jiji…"

"Goodnight, Tsunade." Sighing she moved back to her side of the bed and faced the opposite wall. For the first night in fifteen years they slept facing away from each other and didn't touch or say a word until they were at the breakfast table in the morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi rested Iruka's back against the side of the tub and began rifling through the cupboards in the bathroom looking for a first aid kit. He smiled in victory when a drawer opened to reveal a white box with a red cross on the front. He turned back to the tub only to find that Iruka wasn't leaning against the side of the tub. Taking a step closer he swore loudly, Iruka was partially submerged under water, eyes still closed and no bubbles streaming up from his parted lips. Kakashi jumped into the warm, pink water and pulled Iruka to the surface, frantically checking to see if the teen was breathing.

A soft moan relieved him that Iruka wasn't dead. Cupping the bronze chin, he watched the spectacular chocolate eyes flutter open, the long gorgeous lashes, lifting slowly revealing glassy, unfocused orbs. Overwhelmed with relief, he wrapped his arms around the slender frame making Iruka whimper when he touched the torn skin on the youth's back.

"I'm sorry," Kakashi whispered as he pulled back and readjusted his hold. "I thought I'd killed you." He let out a nervous chuckle as the teen nuzzled his neck making his body throb with sensation. His breath caught in his chest as full, pouty lips pressed up against his collarbone and began clumsily moving up his throat. It was so hot. Kakashi tried doing math in his head and picturing extremely unsexy things to banish the blood that was flooding his groin. The same groin that Iruka was lightly massaging through the thin, soaked fabric of his underwear.

There was something particularly exciting about the wild haired man. Iruka was barely conscious but he knew that this would be an opportunity to convince the man how much he wanted him. He understood the man's reservations but he wasn't a child. He hadn't been for a very long time.

Iruka felt Kakashi harden under his hand. He knew that the man wanted him, he just needed a little convincing that this was okay. Kakashi let out a long moan and grunted as the slim hands massaged his cock.

"Ah…Iruka, we should…uuuh, god, we should get out and patch up your back." Iruka didn't pay any attention, his tongue sliding out to caress Kakashi's skin. The man bucked into his hand, moaning again. "Okay, Iruka, we're getting out now."

Kakashi stood up, Iruka's weak arms trying to hold on to him. The teen couldn't help but get frustrated that the man was treating him so dismissively.

"Was it really that bad? Don't you find me attractive at all?" Kakashi cringed a little as he moved to the edge of the tub.

"It's not that. It's just…" A knock at the door cut off his words. 'Shit, the food!' Panicking, Kakashi sat back down in the water and carded his hands into the wet, tossled chocolate lock.

Iruka's eyes nearly popped out of his head as Kakashi's tongue plundered his mouth. Seizing the opportunity the teen mewled and sucked on the oral muscle vigorously. Kakashi growled and explored the new territory hungrily. This was just for show, he reminded himself. It didn't matter how much he wanted the brunette or even if the teen wanted him as well. It was just too wrong…even if it felt so right. He could hear the cart with the food being wheeled in but it was hard to focus on anything other than the sweet taste of the young man and the way he was sucking his tongue.

'Dear god, how is he doing that? Fuck, he makes kissing X-rated!' Iruka's tongue began to stroke his making his head spin and his cock ache. Iruka began to palm his hardness again making the most horrible thoughts cross his mind. God how he wanted to spread those thin, sexy legs and drive into that tight body again and again, to make the teen scream with pleasure, to make him forget about his life for even a short time.

He heard the door to the room close and even though he knew he should pull away he kept ravaging the hot, moist cavern. Finally after another minute he broke the kiss and exhaled slowly. Looking away sheepishly, Kakashi apologized. Iruka gave a quick breathy chuckle.

"Don't be." The small smile on the teen's face made the older man's heart pound. Slowly he inched closer to the teen and cupped the tan face with one hand. Their noses brushed and Kakashi could feel the warm breath his lips. Desire over took him and he gently pressed their mouth's together, the kiss quickly changing from chaste to passionate as their tongue's slid together. Kakashi wrapped his arms around the teen tightly making Iruka hiss and throw his head back. The silver head shook and the mismatched eyes flew wide as he realized what he'd done.

"Oh shit. Okay. We have to do something about your back." This time Iruka didn't refuse, allowing Kakashi to carry him out of the tub and gently wrap a towel around his shoulders. Scooping up the first aid kit and the teen, Kakashi walked them back out to the main room and set the brunette on the bed.

"I ordered some food. Mostly things I thought would be good for your throat." Iruka smiled softly as Kakashi wheeled the cart over to him.

"That was thoughtful, thank you." Kakashi didn't respond but took the towel off the bronze shoulders and spread it over the teen's legs. He began rifling through the first aid kit as Iruka uncovered the food. He heard a hum of approval from the teen who looked over his shoulder.

"Do you want some of this?" Kakashi shook his head.

"I'll have a cup of tea but other than that it's all yours." Kakashi watched the brunette pour him a cup of tea which he waved away for the time being, before picking up the bowl of soup and tipping the contents down his throat. The teen smacked his lips and moaned in delight.

"God that was good. I sometimes don't see this much food in a week!" Kakashi's hands froze as he was about to start dabbing disinfectant on the wounds. He gapped as Iruka pulled the enormous tray of sushi towards him and scooped a piece into his mouth with his fingers.

"You can't survive on that little food for a week!" Iruka just shrugged, his attention turning to the vanilla ice cream which was starting to melt.

"Not every week. They strictly regulate our food intake so that we don't grow too much and there's no way we can get fat, even if our clients like to feed us. I guess that's why I don't look my age. Well that and all the hormones they pump us full of." Kakashi made a nondescript noise in the back of his throat and began to dab the slashes. Iruka hissed and Kakashi ran a soothing hand over his arm.

"Let me know if it hurts too bad." Iruka just shrugged again.

"Can't hurt any worse than getting them in the first place." Kakashi finished with the antiseptic and began using butterfly bandages to pull the sides of the gashes together.

"So why were you up there? Is it a usual thing?"

"Yes and no. It happened a lot when I was younger and now again when I try to take the blame for things that the kids do. This time…I…uh…well…" Kakashi looked up from the teen's back.

"What?"

"It was because I told you about the mic in room four. There isn't anything in this room if you were wondering." Kakashi felt his stomach lurch as he stared at the horrific slashes that were his fault.

"I'm so…"

"You really have to stop apologizing. I know what the consequences of helping you are and this was a small price to pay." He wanted to object the teen was already gulping down the orange juice and changed his mind. He knew he needed Iruka for this assignment. He only wished he could be as strong and selfless as the teen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	7. New Merchandise

Ultimate Sin

Ultimate Sin

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, don't make money from the stories. It would be sweet ass sweet if I did though.

Warning: All kinds of citrus, drugs and a little bit of violence along with a presumed death.

A/N: Sorry this took so long to get up. RL has been keeping me pretty busy. We are however approaching some important points so I'll probably want to keep writing like crazy every chance I have. Enjoy and please review!

New Merchandise

For two solid weeks Kakashi bought Iruka every night. Most of the time they talked about the organization but a few nights Kakashi just let Iruka rest against him on the bed while he stroked the soft chocolate hair. He knew he was getting too close to the sexy, compassionate teen. The moments when they'd 'had' to kiss and touch were deeply imbedded in his mind as some of the most gratifying sexual experiences of his life. He was becoming more and more prone to pressing his lips to the angelic sleeping face without even thinking about it. Every time the long lashes would flutter open Iruka would smile and every time those addictive, soft lips would curve into a smile, Kakashi's heart would pound.

His desire for the lanky teen was growing exponentially every time they saw each other. Kakashi found himself distracted and restless during the day, anxious for the chance to wrap Iruka up in his arms again, to caress the soft cheeks and steal kisses when the teen was asleep. Iruka had made it quite clear that he wanted Kakashi but the older man wasn't prepared to do that to him. The last thing the teen needed was to fall in love with him. After this job he'd be gone and the kid would have to put his own life back together. Still, Kakashi could see himself on a tropical island, lounging in the shade of a palm tree, watching the beautiful body emerge from playing in the waves, water streaming down the bronze shoulders.

Kakashi shook his head and tipped back his drink before checking his watch for the eighth time in the past hour. Still half an hour to go before he would head to the club. A clap on his shoulder startled him but he didn't jump. Nothing made Kakashi jump. He turned to see Obito grinning down at him.

"Hey stranger! How's the new lifestyle treating you?" Kakashi just grunted and shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright I guess. The money's great." Obito shook his head.

"Money, money, money. Tsk tsk, Kakashi. I hope you're at least having some fun. I haven't seen you here at all in the past couple of weeks." Kakashi checked his watch again and mumbled that he was too busy for a lot of socializing. Obito arched and eyebrow and elbowed his friend in the ribs.

"You keep checking your watch. Got a hot date tonight?"

Yeah, something like that. More of a business meeting. Hey, I've been meaning to ask you. Do you know of a Mardra Uchiha?"

The usually smiling face fell and the Uchiha eyed Kakashi suspiciously.

"Where did you hear a name like that?"

"A friend who works in my building is trying to get him as a client. I know there are a lot of Uchihas in this area but I was wondering if you knew him."

Obito fidgeted with the napkin under his drink nervously. "He's my father actually but we don't really get along." Kakashi masked his emotions expertly, not allowing his best friend to see the tightening of his jaw or the horror at thought that Mardra Uchiha was any relation to Obito, never mind his father.

"Hn. What's the problem between you too?" Kakashi was beginning to feel queasy as thoughts of Obito knowing about the club ran through his head. Obito was a cop, a detective who was quickly moving up in the ranks of Konoha's finest. Could he be the one that was giving the club information when the cops were investigating?

"He's just a bastard. We haven't been close for a long time."

"Hn," was Kakashi's only reply, relief washing over him as he quickly dismissed his previous thoughts. Obito would never be part of something like that.

"Hn? What, are you turning into Itachi?"

Kakashi chuckled and leaned back in his chair. "How's he doing?"

Obito shrugged and took a sip of his beer. "Why don't you just call him and find out?"

Kakashi gave his head a small shake as he thought about the month and a half he'd spent dating Itachi Uchiha. Sure, it had been hot as all hell but he and the smolderingly sexy raven always seemed to be in a struggle for dominance that neither was willing to give into.

"No, we both decided it wouldn't work out."

Besides, Kakashi had someone else firmly tattooed into his brain. He thought about the last time he'd been at the club and he'd held Iruka for hours, gently stroking the teen's chocolate hair. The big brown doe eyes had lifted sleepily to him and he'd known at that moment that there was never going to be someone else that could move his heart the way Iruka did. He'd gently pressed their lips together and whispered to the teen to get some sleep. The brunette and snuggled under his chin and whispered softly into Kakashi's neck, "I love you," before slipping into slumber.

"I hear Itachi's practice is going well. He's been in court a lot with all the patients he's got but he seems to be handling it well. I've even been up against him in a couple of cases but usually he has victims on his patient roster. Like you, the money seems to be rolling in. He's taking Sasuke and one of Sasuke's friends overseas this summer for a month."

Kakashi nodded and stood up. "That's great. Say hi for me next time you talk to him. I really hope everything's going well for him."

Obito smiled up at his silver haired friend. "You off to your hot business meeting date?" Kakashi nodded and paid his tab before heading to the door pausing when he heard his friend call after him. "This guy must be pretty hot if he made you forget about an Uchiha." Kakashi just shook his head and chuckled while walking away.

'If you only knew I don't think you'd think the same of me…'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi could tell something was wrong as soon as he entered the club. The guard at the upstairs door seemed agitated and the kids on the floor seemed more fearful than ever. He didn't have much more time to observe the room as Iruka dashed across the room and jumped into his arms, tan legs wrapping tightly around his waist. Concern gripped him as the teen squeezed him tightly and began to whimper in his ear.

"Can we go upstairs? Please. Please? Please let's go. Please get me out of here." The words struck Kakashi to the core. In all his time at the club Iruka had never begged him like that for anything.

Trying to remain calm, Kakashi slowly lowered Iruka to the floor. "Okay, Dolphin, we'll go. Dolphin…Dolphin…" Kakashi dropped his voice to a whisper and tried to pull the tan face away from his chest. "Iruka, look at me."

The dark head lifted and eyes which should have been the colour of coffee were bloodshot and almost black the pupils were so dilated. Kakashi lifted the sleeve of the red silk robe and saw fresh track marks in the bend of the bronze arm. Growling Kakashi dragged Iruka over to a very sour looking Mardra Uchiha. The black eyed man looked at him, smiling that smarmy grin that made Kakashi's stomach churn.

"Is something wrong Mr. Hata…"

"What the hell is he on?"

Mardra scowled at being addressed so callously but he shrugged it off. Even in this business the customer is always right. "Dolphin had something of a bad day so we gave him a speedball to take his mind off of it." Iruka tried to tug Kakashi away from the club owner but the silver haired man was pissed.

"His body is my temple. As long as I'm paying for him you keep that shit out of his veins, lungs, whatever. No drugs what so ever! Do I make myself clear?"

Mardra gritted his teeth but nodded curtly. He needed more clients like Kakashi, young business men who know what they want. And if the silver haired man wanted to fret over old merchandise like Dolphin, he wasn't going to argue.

"Of course. Would you like a room right away or would you like some time on the floor?" He eyed Iruka who was still tugging on Kakashi's arm. "Or perhaps Dolphin isn't of any interest tonight…"

"A room, immediately."

Mardra took the wad of cash from Kakashi's hand and grinned. He knew the type, Kakashi wanted to be the kid's savoir and would end up paying anything for him in the end.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi gasped as Iruka pressed his body up against the wall and began kissing his neck. He didn't try to push the teen away as the brunette lapped at the exposed skin that he could find and began to pull down his mask. He could taste alcohol on the demanding tongue as it pushed its way into his mouth. Just as he wrapped his arms around the petite frame Iruka let out an anguished sob and buried his face in Kakashi's shoulder.

"Jesus, what happened, Iruka? Please talk to me." The brunette continued to sob and Kakashi scooped him up and settled them on the large suede couch. He ran his hand up and down the narrow, dark back soothingly, shushing the teen as wracking sobs shook the small body. After several minutes the tan face lifted and the heavily drugged out eyes locked on his visible blue grey.

"They took Kotetsu away today." The teen burst out into tears again and Kakashi quickly took out his recorder and flicked it on before resuming comforting the young man. Finally when Iruka seemed to have cried himself out Kakashi wiped the raw cheeks with his thumb and decided to try to ask a couple of questions.

"What do you mean by they took him away?" Kakashi was pretty sure he knew the answer but he had to be sure. Iruka sniffled and rested his head against the powerful shoulder beneath him.

"When someone gets too old and they're not being bought much anymore they're taken away from the club. Some are sold to pimps or in the overseas trade but most of them end up…Oh god, none of us are going to make it out of here alive, are we?"

"Yes you are. I'll let my contacts know what's happening. With all the information you've given us we should be able to move before too long." Iruka exhaled slowly, his fingers moving up the tender skin of Kakashi's pale neck.

"I'm afraid. Mardra-sama and Orochimaru-sama are getting ready to bring in a new wave of kids and I don't know what that will mean for everyone."

Kakashi was suddenly having a hard time concentrating as the delicate fingers moved over his flesh. He didn't even notice when they stared to unbutton his silk shirt.

"Well you won't have to worry about yourself. I've been buying you every night for over two weeks and they have no reason to think that I'll stop anytime soon."

Warm palms pressed against his chest making Kakashi sigh in pleasure as the skilled fingers ghosted over his nipples.

"It's not me that I'm worried about. Eleven years of this was more than enough for me and I'm still Orochimaru-sama's favorite, but most of the fourteen to sixteen year olds could all be killed off. Most of them are like me, just trying to help each other survive."

Kakashi moaned as the soft caresses drifted down his tight stomach towards the top of his pants. Iruka had slid to the floor and was on his knees in front of the private investigator, the drug hazed eyes gazing up at him wantonly. Fingers were on the clasp and zipper of his pants now and Kakashi wasn't sure if he had the mettle to halt them.

"I know you want me." The words fell from the pouty, sinful lips making the hairs stand up on the back of the older man's neck. "I want you too." The soft hands freed his throbbing erection and Kakashi tried to stop the teen as he climbed back up on his still clothed lap and positioned himself above the straining member. "I need you. We need you. What you want is being offered to you freely." Kakashi gasped as the sexy teen leaned in and traced the shell of his ear with his tongue. "Just take it."

Kakashi grasped the fleshy cheeks as they began to press downward, the finger tips of his right hand curling into the tight warmth of the crack of Iruka's ass, making stopping that much harder.

"No. This is so wrong. You don't have to…" A slim hand wrapped around his wrist and pushed the fingers closer to his entrance.

"Please, please, I need this."

Kakashi didn't know what else to do so he let the teen guide his fingers into the still amazingly tight hole, watching the look of utter bliss and release cross the bronze face. Small whimpers and moans broke the silence as Kakashi fingered the still underage brunette. Iruka kept begging for more and when three long pale fingers were working easily in and out of the hot passage Iruka pushed quickly off his lap and swallowed his cock in one swift, perfect motion. Kakashi nearly screamed as the strong tongue massaged him sensually, laving his member with saliva.

"Ah! Oh fuck…Iruka…goddammit that feels so good." The teen began to swallow around him and Kakashi was delighted that he got to feel heaven before he would be damned for all eternity. But as suddenly as the pleasure had started it was gone and the teen was straddling his legs and pulling off the scarf that covered his red eye. Staring into the lusty gaze of the young man Kakashi submitted to his desires and untied the silk robe and ran his hands along the narrow shoulders making the fabric pool around the teen's hips. Trailing one set of fingers down the crisscrossed scars on the bronze back and one down the unblemished, lightly defined chest, the silver haired man was in awe of the sexy little teen, the bronze skin already glistening with sweat.

"You're so beautiful," Kakashi whispered as he lifted Iruka's hips and positioned himself beneath the teen.

"I've wanted you since the first time I saw you. I knew you were different." The soft pink lips pressed against his jaw and Kakashi groaned as that soft voice whispered in his ear. "Make love to me."

Iruka whimpered as he lowered himself onto his protector's lap, the flared head of Kakashi's cock pressing into him, stretching him to the limits of what his tight body could endure. He moaned in delight as the engorged member slid further into him making him feel deliciously full. Looking into the mismatched eyes he could see the confliction and restraint that were tearing the silver haired man apart. Gritting his teeth Iruka sank the rest of the way down the hardness until he could feel the zipper of Kakashi's pants pressing against his ass.

Kakashi could hardly breathe as the tight heat surrounded him, the velvety passage gripping his erection like a snug glove. The bronze neck in front of him was stretched upward in pleasure and a gasp tore from both of them when the angel on his lap started to move.

Nothing in Kakashi's memory had ever felt this good. He was sure that his first sexual experience with the red headed girl down the street had been close but nothing felt as good as the Iruka around him. Kakashi was starting to get frustrated that he was still so clothed though and dropped Iruka's back to the wide couch and pulled out. The teen gave a frustrated whimper but quieted when he saw Kakashi remove his pants completely and let his unbuttoned shirt fall to the floor.

Iruka spread his legs wide as the powerful lanky body moved between them and wrapped a long arm under his hips, raising them and plunging back into his body. His cry of surprise was muffled as Kakashi thrust his tongue into the open mouth, ravaging both the oral cavern and the tight body for all it was worth. But Iruka didn't fight. He loved to give up control like this and even though the pounding of his body was rough it felt better and meant more than anything he'd felt…well, ever. He winced a little as a hand tightened in his hair, pulling out strands as the locks were fisted.

Kakashi couldn't help himself as he thrust mercilessly into Iruka. He hadn't had sex for three months since he'd been seeing Itachi and the proud Uchiha never gave up control so freely. He was falling away from himself and into his alternate persona, the controlling pedophile who was let loose on a meek, unsuspecting innocent. A short cry of pain from beneath him snapped him back to reality and he looked down in shock only to find the brown eyes were watering with pain.

"Oh fuck. Oh god, I'm sorry." To his surprise Iruka wrapped a leg around his hips preventing him from pulling out.

"Welcome back."

Kakashi cupped the bronze cheek and hung his head in shame. "I knew this was a bad idea. I'm sorry." He tried to pull back again but Iruka's leg held him in place.

"It didn't really hurt that bad but I knew you weren't yourself…and I wanted it to be Kakashi inside me, not Master Hatake."

Shock at how mature the younger man seemed to be was all Kakashi could feel. He slowly pulled Iruka's leg out from behind him and laid down beside the thoroughly ravaged body, flinching when Iruka immediately cuddled up to him.

"Kakashi?"

"Hm?"

"You look really ridiculous naked except for black sox." Kakashi laughed after the stun of the statement had worn off and within minutes they were making love, slowly and passionately like they'd both wanted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iruka hummed lightly as he scrubbed the semen stains out of the last of the silk robes and hung it on the clothes line that was strung between the walls of the laundry room. He moved back out into the dormitory that was lined on all sides with bunk beds. He paused by racoon's bed and ran a hand through the pale teen's red hair. He only got an emotionless glare as a response but when he pressed a kiss the fiery crown he noticed a little softening in the steely green eyes as he pulled back. He always tried to do what ever he could to keep all the boys but especially Mardra's favorites from losing themselves to the horror of their lives. He was always worried that they'd end up like Mizuki.

He was heading to Izumo's cot to comfort Kotetsu's best friend when strong hand caught his wrists and tossed him back onto one of the bunks. Iruka gasped as his head hit the wood that was holding the mattress and whimpered as a larger body settled over top of him.

"Hey there Dolphin, long time no see."

"Ice," was Iruka's only reply as he looked up at his old friend who was grinning down at him hungrily. Like Mardra, Mizuki had taken to calling him by his club name and so Iruka returned the favor. Names were for friends after all.

"You look good, Dolphin. Miss me?"

Iruka turned his head to the side and massaged the back of his skull. "What are you doing here? Should you be out capturing little kids and condemning them to a horrific life?"

Mizuki just grinned and began rubbing his erection against Iruka's limp members.

"My time here wasn't that bad and look, here we are on my old bunk. We had a lot of good times here." Iruka was tempted to say that Mizuki was the only one who'd had the good times but he was saved as Mardra entered the dorm and signaled for Mizuki to follow him. The silver haired man patted his cheek. "We'll have to catch up some other time."

Gaara glared heated at Mizuki as he walked back out through the dormitory, not forgetting how many times his gentle, older brother figure had told him not to end up like him. Mizuki paused near the red head and roughly pushed the thirteen year old into the wall, Iruka rushing immediately to pick the teen up. Glaring at his exfriend's back Iruka whispered a few calming words to the red head who looked about ready to kill before creeping after the pair.

He passed more of the kids cleaning the lobby as he crept to the partially open door that Mardra and Mizuki were talking behind. He held his breath to hear their low voices.

"I have someone in particular I want you to procure for me." Iruka could hear the passing of papers and Mizuki give a grunt of surprise.

"You serious, boss?"

"When am I ever not? I want him today. Go to his school and tell him that this man asked you to pick him up and then bring him here."

"Anything I need to know?"

"No, you may want to dope him though. You know he's going to be a fighter."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from one of your choices…or your blood." Iruka scurried away from the door and tucked himself around the corner as he heard footsteps approaching.

"Have you made a decision about Kitten?" Iruka held his breath as he waited to hear Izumo's fate.

"Not yet. Sannin wants to give him another week or two to try to find a permanent buyer. After that we'll probably sell him to Pain. He could be profitable on the streets."

"Okay, I guess I'm off. I'll see you with your new toy in a couple of hours."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke grunted as someone roughly knocked his shoulder. He turned to shoot an icy glare at the perpetrator but his eyes softened as sparkling blue eyes were literally smiling back at him.

"Dobe." The sunny blonde grinned like a fool and fell into step with his best friend.

"Hey Teme! You walking home tonight?"

"Hn." Naruto had an amazing ability to speak Uchiha with all the time he'd spent with Sasuke over the years.

"Cool, we'll walk together. I know," he said, retorting to the exasperated look Sasuke shot him "the orphanage is in the other direction but I'm on chores this week so I'm avoiding going home." The raven was about to give his typical grunt and nod when a call from the school's parking lot made the twelve year olds turn.

"Sasuke! Hey, Sasuke!" The pair moved cautiously towards the sharply dressed man standing in front of a sleek jaguar XK coupe. The man grinned at the pair and jerked his hand toward the car. "Itachi asked me to pick you up. He wants us to meet him at his office and then go out for dinner. I'm Seito." Mizuki offered his hand and Naruto grinned and elbowed his friend as the two pale males shook hands.

"Is he a Kakashi replacement or what?" Naruto whispered none to quietly. Sasuke smirked as he thought about the feisty private investigator who'd fought with his brother constantly during their brief relationship before their very loud and aggressive make up sessions which had usually ended up in more fighting. He hadn't minded the man but he just hadn't been right for his brother. The man before him did seem like a replacement. He even had the same bizarre silver coloured hair that Kakashi had.

Shrugging Sasuke opened the door to the car. "I didn't know he was seeing anyone again. Hey, is it okay if Naruto comes with us?" Sasuke had noticed the way that Naruto had toed the ground when it looked like he would be doing his chores after all.

"Of course! The reservation is for four of us." Mizuki beamed at his luck as the two boys climbed into the back of the car and the blonde immediately dug into the drinks he'd strategically placed there. Mardra-sama was going to be very happy with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	8. the breaking point

Ultimate Sin

A/N: Sorry for the long wait but my computer has been acting up and I had to write part of the story like five times. You'd think it would get easier each time but it didn't. Please review and I'll get the next HUGE chapter up. Man I can't wait. It's gonna blow your socks, pants and shoes off it's so shocking. Lol. Edited by me so sorry for all the mistakes.

Warning: Yaoi sex, rape, violence, swearing, incest, language, pretty much everything possible

Disclaimer: Are you crazy? Of course I don't own Naruto or make money from these stories…yet. Muawhahahahahaha!

The Breaking Point

Itachi Uchiha looked down at the papers in front of him, then to the silver haired man shifting nervously in the chair on the other side of his desk. His ex-lover looked haggard and worn and considerably older than he had only months earlier but then so did he. The dark circles that were under his eyes appeared to have become permanent during the many sleepless nights where he stayed awake, frantically trying to find his brother. He hadn't told Sasuke that Kakashi was coming as his little brother, while understanding that Kakashi had been working to bring down the club, seemed disgusted that his ex had been there at all. Maybe his little brother knew something that Kakashi wasn't telling.

He lifted the top page of the file, reading the police report before setting it back down and staring into the mismatched gaze that was eyeing him nervously. He released a soft sigh and closed the file, clasping his hands in front of him very business like.

"It's an interesting case Kakashi and normally I'd jump at the chance to get into this kid's head but you know they won't let me say a word. There's a significant conflict of interest of which I'm sure you're painfully aware. I'd really like to help you out but this is out of my hands. There's really nothing I can do here."

Panic flashed through the mismatched eye and Itachi's interest heightened as Kakashi began to talk, trying unsuccessfully to mask his pleading. "He doesn't really have many people who could speak to his character. We have a preliminary hearing in a couple of days and I'd like to request that he be moved…under your care until the trial."

Itachi eyed the silver-haired man with a very un-amused expression. "What?" The tone was flat and very acidic giving Kakashi the impression that he was crazy just for asking. He swallowed thickly and tried to calmly state his case.

"I was hoping that if we got permission from the judge that you would spend as much time as possible with him. He needs someone respectable to lay out what kind of person he is. None of the kids will work because of their situation and the DA doesn't want them involved in the trial if possible. Namiashi is trying to sequester testimony from one of the older ones but we lost our best candidate in the raid."

Itachi was silent for a minute, apparently considering Kakashi's words. "I'm glad you got Raidou to represent him. He doesn't do much criminal anymore so your kid must have a good case." Kakashi nodded but paled when the raven smirked and asked the question he'd been dreading. "You spent a lot of time with him, why can't you testify as a character witness?"

Kakashi wrung his hands and lifted his embarrassed but determined eyes to the dark gaze.

"It's all in the police reports. The nature of our relationship is such that I should stay as far away from this as possible, though I will be speaking to the fact that we never would have been able to do this without him."

A sleek black brow rose and pale, elegant fingers reopened the file. "Relationship? What exactly was going on during this investigation, Kakashi?" The silver haired man didn't respond but explained with his eyes that it was personally important that this kid was okay. Sighing, Itachi closed the file again and laced his fingers together.

"It's not an option right now. Sasuke needs me after all he's been through and our parents are pretty much disgusted by the whole situation and haven't been of much help. My first priority is to my brother and Naruto. They've both seen enough."

Kakashi stiffened and shot his ex a death glare, his rage, not at the man himself but at the atrocious situation palpable. "Iruka's been a part of this for eleven years. Eleven god damn years, Uchiha. That's over half his life. The shit he's been through…Look at the fucking pictures of his back for Christ sake!" Itachi didn't open the file, knowing what he would find if he did. Sasuke had been evidence enough of the depravity of the club.

"My priorities are the same. I can't put in the kind of time that would be needed right now."

Kakashi silently stared at his hands trying to find the straw that would shred the rest of the respected shrink's reservations when suddenly it dawned on him.

"Ask Sasuke."

Itachi's dark eyes widened momentarily before returning to their emotionless state. "What?"

"Ask Sasuke and Naruto if you should help him and see what they have to say, then call me when they tell you that there's really no choice in the matter." He stood to leave when he locked eyes with his ex. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"And I for yours," the Uchiha replied as Kakashi turned to leave.

Itachi watched the muscular back as Kakashi exited his office before opening the file. The man always had been good at capturing his attention.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke looked anxiously at his friend whose head was now lolling in unnatural sedation, especially unnatural for Naruto. He looked out the windows and could tell they were on the outskirts of downtown but in an area he didn't know.

"Dobe, are you okay?" Naruto's eyes rolled back in his head and he slumped lifelessly against the raven.

Sasuke's black eyes widened in fear and he began to shake his friend. "Dobe! Dobe! Hey, Seito! Something's wrong with my friend. He's having some kind of seizure or something."

Mizuki pulled to the side of the road and looked into the backseat. "Oh Christ! Hang on kid. Itachi's going to kill me!" Mizuki turned forward again and pulled out his phone as he squealed his tires pulling out of the parking space. Mizuki was specifically chosen for this job because of his excellent acting skills. He had no doubt that he'd successfully convinced the preteen that he was genuinely concerned.

Pulling out his phone he pushed a speed dial and grinned a little bit as the phone began to ring and Mardra answered.

"You better have good news for me, Ice." Mizuki watched Sasuke trying to wake his friend in the rearview mirror and turned his attention back to the road as he took a sharp right and headed toward the club.

"Yeah, it's me. Look I've got a kid in the car who's pitching some kind of fit."

"If you made Sasuke overdose I'll kill you on the spot."

"Yeah, I'm here with Itachi's brother and his little blonde friend is…well I don't know, you're the doctor."

"Excellent work, Ice. How soon will you be here?"

"I'm about three minutes away. Okay thanks. You might want to call an ambulance just to be safe." Snapping his phone closed he checked his rearview mirror again. "That was my friend who's a doctor and lives in this area. He's calling an ambulance to meet us there. It's going to be okay, Sasuke."

The raven teen was hardly listening to what the stranger was saying. He was gripping Naruto's cheek and trying to get the blond to respond.

"Dobe…Dobe, open you're eyes. Please look at me." But Naruto was completely out of it, his head just falling to Sasuke's shoulder, an incomprehensible mumble the only response. He grasped onto the blonde's ridiculous orange shirt and pulled him closer. "Please don't die, Dobe. Please be okay."

The car's tires squealed again as they pulled into an underground parking lot and Sasuke sighed in relief as the car pulled to a stop.

The door to Naruto's side of the car opened and the silver haired man scooped the blond up in his arms. "Come on. Let's get him inside." Sasuke began to wonder about where they were when they passed the guard in front of the elevator. He began to get nervous when the elevator went down instead of up.

"Where are we exactly?" he asked but the silver haired man didn't respond and stepped out of the elevator when the doors opened. Sasuke looked around the lobby of the club, his nerves on end as he took in several kids his age looking at him with sympathy. They all were wearing similar sweat suits and were cleaning or setting out candles on the tables. Jogging a few steps to catch up to his brother's new lover, Sasuke caught his arm and pulled him around.

"Hey! What's going on here? What the hell is this place?"

"Hello, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke turned slowly towards the sound of the new voice and his jaw dropped.

"Uncle Mardra? What…" His skin crawled as his uncle stepped up to him and ran a thumb over his bottom lip.

"I can't believe I finally have an Uchiha as a pet. I wanted your brother so badly but he was too old by the time I was ready for him."

Jerking his face out of his uncle's pale hand, Sasuke reeled back as the realization of his situation slowly set in.

"I'm sorry I couldn't drug him Mardra-sama, but I got this one as a bonus," Mizuki said, lifting his burdened arms to show off his other prize.

Stepping out from the office to see what was happening, Orochimaru stepped up to Mizuki. "Oh my, a blond. How exquisite." He ran his hand over Naruto's face and pulled up the orange t-shirt to expose more of the preteen body.

"Get away from him!" Sasuke screamed, but when he took a step towards his unresponsive friend his arm was twisted behind his back forcefully. He craned his neck to look up at his uncle. Dread coursed through his body at the hungry look on the pale face and he began to struggle as a strong hand began exploring his body.

"It's good that he wasn't drugged, Ice. This way I get to play with him right away. Come, Sasuke. Let me give you an idea of what to expect from your life from now on."

Iruka closed his eyes as Mardra dragged Sasuke, kicking and screaming from the room toward the special torture chamber that Mardra used. It killed him to see someone else being brought into this life. He wanted to run over there and pull the child from Mardra's arms but he had no where to go. He turned his gaze to his master who was taking the blond from Mizuki's arms, the hungry look on his face reminding Iruka of how the snake used to look at him when he was younger. His shiver was amplified as Mizuki has snuck up behind him to whisper in his ear.

"Now it's time for my reward." Tears leaked from the corners of Iruka's eyes as Mizuki led him toward the training room for what was sure to be a very rough session.

'Please Kakashi,' he prayed internally, 'get us out of here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi jerked awake from his bizarre dream, a heavy feeling of unease upon him. Something felt horribly wrong but it wasn't anything he could place. His thoughts turned to his young lover, wondering what the teen was doing and if he was okay. His attention was drawn to the buzzing of his phone on the coffee table next to him. He flipped it open and glanced groggily at the time before brining it to his ear.

"Yeah." Tsunade's voice shouted through the receiver so loudly he had to hold the phone away from his ear. "What? What's wrong? Slow down and stop screaming at me."

"Where are you? Are you at home or at the office?"

"The office, why?" Kakashi sat up and grabbed a pen and a pad of paper incase Tsunade had something for him to write down.

"Because Jiraiya is on his way to kill you and I think he was going to your condo first. For fuck sakes Kakashi, what the hell were you thinking?"

Kakashi sat up, his face the epitome of confusion. "What are you talking about? Why the hell is he going to kill me?"

"Because you slept with that kid! Even if I could understand that part of it, I'll never understand why you would give us that tape? He's going to kill you and I mean really kill you."

Tape…what ta… "Oh shit." The recorder had been on when he'd slept with Iruka. He'd tossed it on the front seat of his car with the rest of them and then put them all into the envelope for the Sannins.

"Oh shit is right. Christ Kakashi, he's just a child. How could you do this?"

Just as he was about to try to explain the door to his office was kicked open and there stood Jiraiya, looking angrier then Kakashi had ever seen him. "Tsunade, I'm gonna have to call you back…and if I don't I'm de…" His words were cut off as the white haired cop lunged at him and threw him across the room.

"You son of a bitch! How could you take advantage of him like that? We chose you because we were sure you wouldn't!"

Kakashi had just pulled himself to his feet when he was thrown again, slamming into his desk and knocking the papers and computer on it to the floor. He couldn't really fight back as his mentor had good reason to be mad but on the other hand he didn't think he really wanted to take much more of the savage beating he was receiving. Punch after punch was laid to his body as he tried to calm Jiraiya down and protect himself.

"It's not what you think. He needed it. He was all over me!" Way wrong answer. Jiraiya growled in rage, dragging Kakashi up by his hair and punching him in the face.

"You sick fuck! Hasn't he been through enough?" Jiraiya screamed, grabbing Kakashi by the throat and thrusting him up against the wall. "How the hell could you do this?"

"I…love…him!" Kakashi choked out while struggling to breath around the tight grip. There was a pregnant silence as the two men looked at each other. Jiraiya's grip loosened a little and Kakashi took a deep breath, trying to let what he had said sink into his own brain.

He knew he was very attracted to Iruka. That he wanted desperately to save him from his life. That he wanted to keep the brunet in his life even after this whole mess was over.

"I love him," he whispered again, believing it this time.

Horrible conflict passed over Jiraiya's face as he tried to decide what to do. Releasing a growl of frustration he released Kakashi, letting the body slide to the floor before throwing himself into the desk chair and running a hand through his wild, white hair. When he finally looked back at Kakashi the younger man could see some form of apology in his eyes but it wasn't voiced.

"Kakashi, since I found out about Iruka I've felt responsible for him. He's technically my nephew and he's never had someone to look after him. I've been…I've been thinking about how things would be if he were…my son. Then in my head he became my son."

Kakashi didn't say a word, partly because his jaw was killing him but mostly because he knew how Jaraiya was feeling. He'd been imagining Iruka as his lover and in his head Iruka had become his lover. But even though they'd slept together, Iruka wasn't his lover. Iruka was a teen who he was trying to help, a job, someone he shouldn't get emotionally involved with or the job could go to hell and people could get killed.

"Don't you dare fuck him up anymore than he already is. Don't you dare hurt him or I will kill you, Kakashi. If you really do love him then there's not much to say but don't you dare tell him that unless you mean it." The severity and threat in Jiraiya's eyes did not go unheeded and Kakashi gave a small nod before pushing himself slowly off the floor.

"He's going to be okay. We'll help him and he'll be okay." Jiraiya's gave a small nod, his body relaxing as he rested his elbows on his knees and hung his head. Kakashi moved carefully to his mentor's side, not wanting to bring on a new wave of violence. He gently rested a hand on Jiraiya's shoulder, amazed at how much older than his age the man seemed to be. "I promise we'll help him. I want to be the one to save him, Jiraiya."

Dark eyes rose to his and Kakashi gasped silently at the look of confession there. "So do I, Kakashi. So do I." Kakashi didn't know what to say. Their situations were so similar but there was a very strong difference. Jiraiya wanted to be Iruka's father where Kakashi wanted to be Iruka's lover. Both were in protective, defender roles but it would be impossible for Jiraiya not to look at Kakashi and see another threat.

Kakashi sighed and looked down at his mangled desk. "It doesn't matter as long as he's okay. You better call your wife and let her know you let me off with a sound thrashing before she starts trying to cover up for her husband's act of homicide."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iruka winced as he reach down to dab the slash mark on the boy's back, his own back stinging from the flogger Mizuki had used on him. His pain was irrelevant right now though. The raven haired boy below him needed him far more. The pale skin of the preteen's back was marred by cuts and lash marks as well as bruises and the stoic little child was trying hard not to cry.

"He'll probably leave you alone for a day or so to let you heal. He isn't usually this rough on the first time." Sasuke's body tensed as Iruka pressed an icepack to his swollen face as the older man ran his fingers through the blue black hair. "Shhh, you're safe now." When the thin, pale body relaxed he moved his hands down to the heavily strapped ass and gently parted the cheeks.

"NO!" Sasuke screeched and twisted his body away from Iruka's hands, struggling even harder when Iruka grabbed his wrist and tried to pin him to the bed. "NO! Let me go! Where's Naruto?" Iruka threw all his weight down on Sasuke's back cringing when a terrified scream tore from the child.

"Listen to me!!" he cried, hating to see the preteen afraid of him. "I was just checking to see if you were torn. I'd never touch you like that. I'm like you, merchandise. We have to look out for each other here."

The pale body stilled again and Iruka loosened his grip on the narrow wrists. "I'm going to get off you now. Try not to move too much or you'll reopen your cuts." The head of raven hair bobbed and Iruka pushed himself off the small frame and replaced the icepack on the purpling jaw. "What's your name?" He asked softly, just sitting beside the boy and softly massaging his scalp like his mother had done for him over a decade ago when he'd had a bad dream.

The boy tensed for a moment but when he turned his head to look into Iruka's sad brown eyes he relaxed again and laid his head back down on the bed, staring blankly at the wall.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

His breath hitching, Iruka's finger's stilled for a moment. "Uchiha? Jesus." When Sasuke winced he resumed caressing his scalp. "I'm sorry, I just…Christ that's fucked up. Do you know him well?"

"He's my uncle. His son is my favorite cousin." Closing his eyes, Iruka pushed away the palpable betrayal that the room was filled with, the sensation he knew all to well.

"I still need to make sure you're not bleeding. Are you alright?" Fisting the sheets Sasuke nodded. "Okay, this will be a bit uncomfortable. Let me know if it hurts."

Nothing about this would ever be sexy to him. In fact it often made him sick to his stomach. The only plus side to his duties was that he was helping the children. One teen had perforated his intestines once and Iruka hadn't caught it. They'd all been told he'd been taken to the hospital but Iruka had known better. There was only one way out and that was in a body bag.

Gently parting the abused cheeks again Iruka slid a lubed finger into the abused hole gently, feeling around for tears. He heard Sasuke whimper and tried to reassure the boy. "I'm almost done. Hang in there, you're doing great." When a choked sob tore from the pale throat he quickly removed his finger. "Okay, okay. I'm done. Can you turn over onto you're back? This will just take a second."

Sasuke winced as he rolled over but laid still for the teen who didn't seem to be much of a threat. His hands moved to cover his nakedness but to his surprise the brunet teen was already covering him with a sheet up to his hips. He watched the kind face as his abdomen was lightly prodded. 'He's trying to help me,' Sasuke reassured himself as he forced his body not to flinch at the hands touching him.

"Have you seen my friend? He's blond with blue eyes. Did this happen to him too?"

Sighing, Iruka pulled the rest of the blankets over Sasuke's body. "I haven't seen him since they brought you two in. I can try to find out where he is and no, I don't think this happened to him. Mardra-sama is the one who likes to see pain." 'Orochimaru-sama just likes to see fear.'

Sasuke stayed silent for a few seconds before whispering a soft 'thank you' as Iruka stroked his hair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He hadn't been poking around for information for more than half an hour before one of the guards led him to Orochimaru's private room. The sight that met his eyes broke his heart. It was very similar to what he'd gone through when he'd first been brought to the club…but that hadn't been his first sexual experience by a long shot.

The blond was tied to the bed, his cheeks red from the torrent of tears that he'd undoubtedly cried. The shining blue eyes turned to him and his chest tightened in grief. 'No more. I can't let this happen to anyone else.' His body tensed as familiar hands slid over his body from behind him and that hated voice that his body couldn't help but obey cooed in his ear.

"I'm so glad you could join us, Iruka-kun." The hands slid under his shirt and pushed his sweats down off his hips. Ever the compliant toy he stepped out of them, not even thinking about the child tied to the bed. But his attention was drawn back to the trembling, tan frame when his guardian gripped his chin and began stroking his limp member. "Isn't he beautiful, son? Look at that golden hair and blue eyes. He might even be more beautiful than you are." Iruka shuddered as he worried about what was going on. This was just too familiar. Too much like…

"Well, maybe more beautiful then you are now. Remember when we were first together, Son? When Mardra came over to help me look after you?"

Iruka shuddered again as Orochimaru's hand slid from his chin to slip a finger between the cheeks of his ass. "I was five and my parents were away for the weekend."

The snake hummed in approval and squeezed Iruka's cock which was hardening under his hand out of reflex to his master's touch. "That was a fun weekend. We played for hours and hours before you fell asleep. Then when you woke up, we did it all again. Didn't you enjoy yourself that weekend?"

The strong hand around him and the finger that was pressing into his ass brought Iruka back to that time. He had enjoyed most of it. He was too young to understand that they were taking advantage of him and they brought his tiny body to a dry, pre ejaculation orgasm so many times that over all it had been a pleasant experience. That had also been the first time he'd had a cock inside his ass. That hadn't been as fun. He could remember Orochimaru on top of him grunting in pleasure as he cried, Mardra pounding into him and asking him if it hurt. Mardra's gasps of delight and broken praises about how young he was rang in his ears.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama"

Another finger pressed into his body and the thin pale lips attacked his neck. "Call me Daddy right now, my son."

'You're not my father!' Iruka's disgusted mind screamed even as his legs spread wider for his guardian.

"Yes, Daddy."

"Such a good boy. Do you know why I brought you here, Son?" Shuddering at the sound of the word son against his neck, Iruka shook his head. He knew what was coming but he couldn't do it. He couldn't do it to this innocent boy who was crying again and struggling against his restraints. "I brought you here because I want to introduce you to the newest member of our family. This is Naruto, you're little brother. Now we're going to induct him into the family the same way I inducted you."

Tears were streaming down Iruka's face now as he shook his head from side to side. "No…"

"Yes. I want you inside him as I fuck you hard. Don't you want to make your little brother feel good?"

"No, please!" Iruka clutched at his last desperate attempt to make Orochimaru change his mind as his hands clutched to the man's body. "I'll be good! Aren't I good to you? I'll do whatever you want just tell me you don't need him! Tell me I'm good enough!"

But his guardian saw through his little ploy as he maneuvered their bodies to the bed. "Aww, are you jealous of your little brother, Iruka? You want to keep me all to yourself? What would your silver haired client think? Would Master Hatake be heartbroken if you told him you couldn't suck his cock anymore?"

Iruka saw the blue eyes go wide at the mention of Kakashi's last name and turn to Iruka as if for conformation of what he'd heard.

"I...I thought you were happy. He spends so much on me I thought you'd be pleased. I'll never touch him again if you don't take Naruto."

The hand around his cock let go and jerked his head back. "This isn't a negotiation!" Orochimaru hissed as he tossed Iruka on top of Naruto. "You have two minutes to get him ready."

Iruka turned to the little blonde child, his tears landing on the tan cheeks. "I'm so sorry," he whispered as he lubed up his fingers in preparation to stretch the small body.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi looked around the lobby of the club, his heart beating as he looked but couldn't find his Iruka. Pushing down his nervousness he took his usual spot at the bar, the bartender already pouring him his usual drink before he even had to ask.

"Where are the owners this evening?" he asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

The bartender smirked and poured himself a shot. "They're breaking in new merchandise. Two very spectacular subjects. They may be on the floor later when they're done."

Kakashi shivered and didn't ask any details. He really didn't want to know. "And where's Dolphin this evening? He hasn't been purchased already, has he?" Kakashi was later than he thought he'd be. He'd been icing his face all day to keep the swelling and bruising down but how he'd gladly have looked battered and beaten if it would keep Iruka out of anyone else's hands. But the bartender just laughed and shook his head.

"No. I believe he's with his new little brother. Orochimaru-sama found himself a new favorite. Mardra-sama too. I suspect it won't be long before Dolphin is taken off the floor completely. He's getting older you know. I just wonder what will become of him. I don't think Orochimaru-sama will let his precious son go completely."

Sighing in fake exasperation Kakashi slumped back in his chair. "Whatever shall I do without my Dolphin for the night?"

The bartender pondered thoughtfully as he glanced around the room. "Well knowing your tastes, I'd recommend Kitten. He's a little older than most and his place here is far from secure right now. He hasn't been purchased in a while, just enjoyed on the floor. I know how you love to play god and feel like a savior."

Kakashi glared at the man's knowing smirk but didn't disagree. "Fine, show him to me." Soon a dark haired teen with almost black eyes was standing in front of him, the obsidian eyes shining with hope as the blue yukata slid open a little to show off his developing body. Feigning reluctance, Kakashi slouched in his usual bored manner.

"How much?"

"Three thou." Nodding Kakashi pulled some money out of his jacket and passed it to the other man. "I still want Dolphin as soon as he's available. Send him up to our room." Kakashi took the offered key and followed the beaming teen up the stairs.

It was awkward at first, trying to make it clear in very subtle ways that Kakashi didn't want anything sexual from the boy. But Kakashi was glad of his choice when he realized that Kitten was the Izumo that Iruka had mentioned. Instead he ordered ridiculous amounts of food for them, smiling at the way that the teen sank his white teeth into the juicy steak without using cutlery, tearing into the beef like a young wolf.

"You're all far to skinny. Eat as much as you like but be careful you don't make yourself sick." Izumo smiled and nodded as he swallowed his mouthful.

"Thank you so much. I've been getting less and less to eat lately. They're trying to keep me small." Kakashi growled softly at the horrid notion. "Can I ask you a question, Sir?" Looking up, Kakashi nodded, hoping it wouldn't be too hard a question to find an answer to. "If…if you didn't want me to…you know, why did you bother to pay for me?"

Smiling Kakashi leaned back into the couch and tucked his hands behind his head. "Maybe I just wanted your company?" They both chuckled lightly and grinned at the idea of someone paying three thousand dollars for company. "No, to be honest it's expected of me, and I bought you because Iruka was so worried about you."

Izumo smiled sadly and wiped his fingers off on the napkin. "You really care about him, don't you?" When Kakashi nodded he swallowed and bit his lip. "Have you…you haven't…hurt him, have you?"

Kakashi let out a long sigh and raked a hand over his face. "It's complicated. We've had sex and I hope to god that I haven't hurt him. I want to help him."

Izumo smiled in relief, hoping that this man would take Iruka away from all this but at the same time scared to even think about what this place would be like without Iruka there to hold them all together. "Are you going to buy him permanently?"

Kakashi frowned for a moment, forgetting who he was talking to before he remembered that Izumo didn't really know who he was. "Uh, I'd like to. I don't know if it will be allowed though."

They kept chatting for a while before Kakashi held up the soft blanket on the couch and motioned for Izumo to join him. Carefully wrapping the blanket around the slim shoulders he pulled the teen to his side. "I heard about your friend. How are you doing?"

At first Izumo put on a brave face but it wasn't long before he was crying into Kakashi's shoulder while the silver haired man stroked his back. Eventually Izumo quieted in Kakashi's arms and began to drift off to sleep making Kakashi wonder where that sobbing was coming from. He looked around the room and found Iruka curled up by the door, his tan face buried in his knees.

"Iruka?" The brown eyes peeked over the knee caps but Iruka turned his face away, not wanting to look back at that sight again. He'd come into the room almost ten minutes ago and been shocked to see Izumo nuzzling Kakashi's shoulder while his lover stroked the ebony locks tenderly. It had hurt a lot but in truth Iruka had been so upset that it had almost felt right. Soon Kakashi would know what he'd done and would never want to touch him again so it was for the best. He curled in tighter to himself as he felt warm hands on his knees and back. He pressed himself further into the corner but there was no room left for retreat.

"Iruka, it's not like that at all," Kakashi whispered as he rubbed the silk covered back. "I asked him about your friend, that's all. Please don't cry, Baby." His eyes widened as Iruka pushed his hands away and started telling Kakashi not to touch him.

"What's wrong? Iruka, look at me." He pulled the shaking frame onto his lap and tilted the bronze chin so they were looking each other in the eyes. "Tell me what happened. Are you hurt?"

Iruka pulled back and looked into Kakashi's one visible eye, his voice quivering as he spoke. "I've done something terrible and…and I can't do this anymore!" He broke down completely, holding onto Kakashi for dear life.

Izumo watched from the couch in shock. He'd never seen Iruka break down like that in all the time that he'd been here. Iruka had always been the rock that held all the toys together. Even when he was ten and had been inducted into the club Iruka had helped the older boys stay sane, having had four years of 'experience' already. Izumo had only been at the club for three and a half years and was quickly beginning to see what a strain Iruka's life was on him. Dolphin seemed so strong most of the time but inside he was just as scared and sad as the rest of them. He watched in shock as the client pressed his lips gently to Iruka's face, trying to quell the man's tears.

"Shhh, it's okay. Tell me what happened. Shhh, you're with me now. I won't let anything happen to you." But Kakashi's words only seemed to make Iruka cry harder. His unease growing, Kakashi tilted the bronze chin and pressed their mouths together, tensing as Iruka sobbed into his lips. "Please talk to me, baby. Please tell me what's wrong."

Iruka clung to Kakashi a little tighter, not wanting to let go but not wanting to be close either. It hurt too much to be so close. It was crushing him already to think that Kakashi wouldn't come to see him anymore, not after what he'd done.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to. He made me. The kid was crying and I didn't want to but Orochimaru-sama would have done so much worse to him. He wants to make Naruto part of the family which means he'd be like me to Orochimaru-sama and I don't want that for him."

Kakashi tensed at the mention of the familiar name, his fingers tightening on Iruka's arms subconsciously. "What did you say?" Kakashi whispered, not wanting to believe it could be true, that poor little Naruto who had already been through so much could be in a place like this.

He listened in horror as Iruka recounted the past day, Sasuke and Naruto's abduction, Sasuke's beating and rape and then the horrific events with Naruto that Iruka had been party to. His stomach churned as he thought about Iruka taking the brunt of the snake's wrath as he tried his best to shield Naruto. But even though Iruka was reaching hysterics he was in too much shock himself to comfort the teen. It was Izumo who crawled over to Iruka and wrapped himself around the trembling body, soothing him with gentle whispers and small kisses to the bronze temple.

"Please don't give up Iruka. We all need you. You always take such good care of all of us…please don't lose hope now."

It was amazing to watch Iruka's change in demeanor, going from sobbing child to reserved protector in seconds. The shaky breathing evened out and the tears stopped as Iruka pulled Izumo onto his own lap and nuzzled the dark locks. "I'm sorry you had to see that. I didn't mean to scare you."

"I know. I guess I'm just so used to you being our rock that I forget that you're in the same boat as the rest of us...an even worse situation than the rest of us." To that Iruka just sighed and held the teen a little closer. This type of intimacy and comfort was common between the toys. It was even more common for the boys to pair off, like Izumo had with Kotetsu. But over and above that, kisses and touches had become an accepted form of the expression of care. Mardra and Orochimaru had always encouraged it, making it easier for pairs to perform when the occasion arose.

Kakashi watched with increasing discomfort…especially in the pants area as the pair traded chaste kissed on cheeks, temples and foreheads before Izumo cupped Iruka's face and pressed their lips together.

'Okay, this has to stop now. So wrong!!!!' Kakashi thought as he jumped to his feet. "Okay, you guys have to cut that out. I'm only human." He adjusted his erection in his pants, hoping the two teens didn't notice. Sure it was wrong but how the hell was he supposed to react? Bits of creamy and bronze flesh were peeking out from beneath the blue and red silk in the most tantalizing way making Kakashi close his eyes, trying to block the mental image.

"Why don't you go run a bath. We'll be right there." Iruka whispered to Izumo, who recognized the desire for some privacy. He plodded off to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Kakashi tensed as Iruka wrapped his arms around him from behind and untucked his shirt from his pants. He felt the teen nuzzle his shoulder as a tan hand snaked its way under his shirt.

"Iruka…" Kakashi whispered, turning to look Iruka in the eye. He'd meant it as a warning but when he looked at the young man and saw the pained need in the coffee eyes his resistance crumbled. Cupping the bronze face he pressed their lips together gently. "I know you think you need this and maybe you do, but someday I'm going to show you there's a better way."

He smoothly maneuvered Iruka to the bed, pulling open the red, silk robe and kissing his way up the lightly defined stomach as Iruka pulled off his shirt. He pressed his lips to the brunet's sternum, holding the lithe body tight as he nuzzled between the lightly defined pecks. Iruka smelled like sex from his earlier bout with Orochimaru and Naruto but Kakashi tried to smell past that, to the smell of laundry detergent and that earthy scent that was uniquely Iruka. Enticed by Iruka's sexy moans and whimpers he pulled himself up the bronze body so he could capture the soft full lips again.

Izumo watched in wonder through the crack in the door as the two men moved together. He'd always had a little bit of a crush on Iruka and he honestly didn't know who to be more jealous of right then, Iruka who had a client who was unlike any client he'd ever had or Kakashi, for gaining favor in Iruka's heart. They looked so good together, opposites on the bed, Iruka dark and Kakashi light. It was the way that they looked at each other that made him the most jealous and also the most pleased. There was so much passion in their eyes. So much love and so much tenderness, it was the way that Kotetsu used to look at him and it made his heart ache. Very quietly he closed the door and went back to filling the tub. 'Good for you Iruka. I hope you've found what you were looking for.'

Looking down at the bronze beauty beneath him as he kicked off his pants, Kakashi was consumed by how special the young man was. He'd been through so much, he'd survived so much. He was strong but so fragile at the same time. Cupping the dark chin, he pressed their lips together, letting all that was Iruka consume him. The buzz of a moan against his lips made his whole body throb with desire as he settled himself between Iruka's thighs.

"Iruka…" he purred, nipping at the bronze collar bones. He looked up at the beautiful face just in time to see the full, sexy lips whisper the words he both longed and dreaded to hear.

"I love you."

His body tensed at this moment of truth. But now, looking down at the teen he just couldn't resist, no matter how much his brain told him to wait.

"I love you too."

Clashing of lips and teeth, hungry desperate clawing at pale skin, the soft groan as the tight tan body was impaled. Soon they were moving together in feverish delight, Iruka moaning and panting in pleasure and Kakashi gasping and praising the young man as he slowly fucked the teen. Passion was the emotion of the night. It was palpable in the air as the pair, the couple, made love.

"Say…say it again," Iruka panted between heated kisses. He was desperate to hear those words again. He wanted to hear them spoken in passion like that his whole life but he'd only ever heard them from Orochimaru and Mizuki and of course his parents when he was young. But hearing those words from sexy, strong, caring Kakashi blew his mind. 'How could someone like him love someone like me?'

"I love you, Iruka. I'm so in love with you," Kakashi gasped as Iruka threw back his head and the warm passage tightened around him. "And not because of this, not because you sleep with me. I love you. You…" He trailed of as Iruka's body trembled with sensation, his words seemed to be effecting the teen more than his actions. He wrapped his arms under Iruka's shoulders, holding the small body close. "I love you," he whispered again as he gently kissed the long column of Iruka's neck. The bronze body shuddered in response, a soft moan of longing pulling from the addictive soft lips. He rocked into the tight body again, whispering the words again as he did so. The result was the same, Iruka shivering with pleasure as if the words were physically caressing him and a pant and gasp tore from that sweet mouth. He repeated the words with every thrust until he moved his face up to look at the beautiful face. Tears of what he hoped was happiness were pouring down the tan cheeks so he cupped them and brought their foreheads together.

"Don't cry, baby. Are you torn, am I hurting you."

"No," Iruka whispered, his hands carding into Kakashi's hair. "I just don't want this to end…and I know it will. I know soon this will all be over and…and I don't know what this means for me."

Kakashi pulled out of the inviting body with a sigh and a long groan of loss before pulling Iruka's head to his chest. "I don't know what will happen to you. I really don't. I know of two people who would like to make you family." He looked down at Iruka to gauge his reaction but the bronze face remained fairly impassive, just a slight widening of the eyes and furrowing of the chocolate brows. "As for myself…" He flipped Iruka so he could easily look the teen in the eye. "There may be times when we can't be together, especially after we first get you out of here, but I want you to remember that I want to be with you. I want to get to know you better and take care of you and show you what it really means to live."

Iruka's eyes sparkled with emotion and he snuggled closer to Kakashi, trying to hide his tear stained face. Kakashi wasn't having that though, tilting Iruka's face and brushing the new tears off of the high cheek bones. "I love you, Iruka. I'm not letting you go until you tell me to, okay? So don't worry about me disappearing from your life. I'll be here for you for as long as you want me." He could only smile sadly as Iruka clung to him like he was a god, like he was the most precious thing in the world but if he let go Kakashi would just slip away. It took several minutes of comforting and reassuring before Iruka let Kakashi carry him into the bathroom where Izumo was already lounging in the whirlpool tub. Suddenly very aware of how naked he was Kakashi quickly settle Iruka in the tub and just sat down on the steps behind him.

"Aren't you coming in?" Iruka asked, batting those big brown eyes teasingly, knowing very well that the answer was no. Kakashi just nuzzled his neck and placed a soft kiss on his jaw before standing up and going to the other room to retrieve his clothes. By the time he was back in the bath room Izumo and Iruka were out of the tub and covered by towels. It was a little awkward having Izumo there so it wasn't long before they headed back downstairs. Izumo went back to work but Iruka followed Kakashi to one of the alcoves in the wall and curled up on the large bed like cushion with him. They hid in the shadowy area, trading kisses and partaking in the occasional heavy make out session while Kakashi surveyed the room and listened to Iruka's occasional comments on customers. They didn't speak much though, not trusting that they weren't being listened to. Kakashi was debating about calling it a night, the room having cleared out almost completely, when a very familiar voice drew is attention.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"Don't you talk to me like that you insolent shit!"

"He's your fucking nephew! What the hell? How long have you been planning this you sick fuck?"

Kakashi rolled Iruka so that the teen's back was to the room and cautiously peeked over the silk covered shoulder, his heart breaking when he took in the two raven haired men who were arguing.

"This is too much! I'm taking him home!"

Mardra sneered at his son, his tone so mocking it made Obito flinch. "Whatever will Itachi say when Sasuke tells him that you just walked in here and took him back? Don't be stupid, boy. I've finally got an Uchiha, I'm not giving him up."

Obito's face twisted in disgust as he gaped at his father. "What the hell do you mean? Have you tried to get others into this sick existence?"

Mardra looked completely unfazed and shrugged. "I wanted Itachi but he was always too sharp to fall for my tricks. Sasuke was easier than I expected. Probably because I used his brother's devotion to him against him."

"You're sick! Did you try to get me in here too? Is that why mom left?" In a flash Obito was pinned to the ground. He thrashed wildly, trying to buck his father off of him but it was no use. His father, having the element of surprise, had him too locked up to really move.

"Your mother left because she was a worthless cunt who didn't want you. I can't blame her. I never thought about bringing you here because you were never a worthy enough challenge. You're so weak and pathetic." Mardra's sneering face turned thoughtful as he looked down at his son. "There is that draw of immediate blood relatives though. I'd love to have you and Sasuke tied naked to a bench, taking a whipping lash for lash. Do you think you would be able to last longer than your twelve year old cousin before you broke?"

Kakashi held tight to Iruka as his best friend in the whole world was degraded right in front of him. What he couldn't understand was how Obito could know about this and not do something. It broke his heart to think about fun loving Obito being party to this in anyway.

"Get off me! I'm going to the captain. This has to stop." One of Mardra's hands gripped Obito's pale chin and squeezed harshly.

"Aren't you forgetting something? Who cleaned up your mess after your drunken ass smashed into that minivan and killed that pregnant woman? I know you're lacking brain capacity but college wasn't that long ago. Don't ever forget that I'm the one who kept you out of jail and paid off her family to keep them from coming after you. You might as well be in here because I own you."

Kakashi watched Obito slump in defeat before burying his face in Iruka's chest. "Oh god. I can't believe what I just saw." Fingers pulled through his hair gently and he felt like the child for once in their relationship, just reveling in the comfort of Iruka's touch.

"He comes in every once and a while but he never touches us. He just comes in to talk…well, yell at his father. That's all, really."

"It doesn't matter. It's that he knows about this place and hasn't done anything. He's a cop, Iruka. He's probably the one that's been leaking information about when cops were looking into the club. How many good men have lost their lives because of him?"

Iruka didn't respond, just held him until Kakashi was sure that Obito wouldn't still be in the parking lot. They shared one more heated kiss before Kakashi grudgingly left. He really didn't want to be alone right now but he didn't have much choice.

Iruka slipped into the dormitory and went to check on Sasuke, freezing when he saw Naruto sitting on the edge of the raven's bed. His whole body tensed and so did the blonde's but Sasuke put a calming hand on the tan shoulder.

"You look a bit better, Sasuke." Iruka commented, keeping a bit of distance so he didn't scare the blond off.

"Thank you again. I'd be in much worse shape if you hadn't helped me." Iruka nodded but turned his eyes to Naruto who was blushing and avoiding his gaze.

"Naruto…" He took a step forward but retreated when the blond tensed and the azure eyes widened with fear. Cradling his forehead in his and Iruka slumped dejectedly. "I'm very sorry, Naruto. I really didn't want to do that to you. I just hope I didn't hurt you and that you realize that it would have been much worse for you if I hadn't." The blond didn't respond but shifted closer to Sasuke and nodded mutely. Creeping closer, Iruka kneeled beside the bed, trying not to wince when Naruto pulled his legs up and put Sasuke between them. "Don't breathe a word of this but you two deserve to know. Hatake Kakashi was here tonight." Sasuke eyes widened and Naruto clapped a hand to his mouth and looked like he was going to be sick. "No, it's okay. He's trying to get us out and says they're almost ready to move. He's been working towards this for weeks. I've been helping him."

Sasuke still looked appalled and Iruka frantically signaled for him to keep his voice down. "How could he be in here and not do something? Who was he fucking to stay in here?"

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered, clutching to the pale, lithe preteen's robe but Iruka held up his hands to try to calm the boys.

"He would have been killed and none of us would ever have gotten out if he'd tried to do something on his own. And…he chose me because I was the oldest. I didn't tell you this so you could hate him, I just wanted to give you some hope. We're going to be out of here very soon so hang on." The stoic boy was silent so Iruka just stood up and pulled the blankets over their legs. "Get some sleep. We have to get up in the morning to clean." As he crawled into his own bed he couldn't help but think that the two boys sort of reminded him of Kakashi and himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi stood at the door to Sasuke's room and watched the two boys sleep. Naruto had been staying with them ever since they got rescued and spent every night in Sasuke's bed. He'd been concerned about it at first but both boys seemed to be recovering mentally so far so he wasn't going to push them. He was about to leave when eyes just like his turned to look at him.

"You should be asleep, Sasuke."

"So should you," the raven haired boy replied.

Settling himself on the edge of the bed, Itachi ran his fingers through his little brother's hair. "Kakashi came to see me today." He sighed as his little brother tensed, still not fully understanding the boy's complete distaste for his ex. "He asked me for my help with someone…a young man named Iruka." The dark eyes widened at the name and suddenly he had Sasuke's full attention.

"Is he okay? Is he really going to jail?"

"I don't know. Kakashi wanted me to stay with him until the trial and see if I can help him."

The young, pale face looked conflicted. "What did you say?"

"I said that my place was here with you. Why, do you think I should help him?"

Sasuke said nothing at first, just turning his eyes to the ceiling. "He saved Naruto…and me. He saved all of us. I think you should do whatever you can for him. Especially if you can keep him out of jail."

Itachi didn't say anything in response, stroking the shiny dark hair gently. "Go to sleep. I'll talk to you in the morning."

Walking back to his study, Itachi sat down at his desk and tented his fingers. He sat like that for several minutes before picking up the phone and holding it to his ear as he dialed the number.

"Kakashi…When is his arraignment?" Sighing, the Uchiha picked up the picture of him and Sasuke on his desk and leaned back in his chair. "Yes, I'll help you as much as I can."


End file.
